Dragon's Bow
by DreamZoner
Summary: Beware the Dragon Slayers. Conceal your power. Lucy Heartfilia was fulfilling half of her Mother's last wishes. Pretending to be the weakest mage in Fairy Tail while searching for answers about her past. Hiding her skills isn't easy when Fairy Tail is always in trouble. How long can Lucy keep her powers secret when her guild is in constant in need of saving?(AU uncertain pairing)
1. Chapter 1- Bad Beginnings

_**ok this is my first fan fic so be gentle. I actually planned this all out so there is actually mystery plot to it. Em as for pairings I think it's too early to decide. The magic Lucy uses will be explained further. Also her bow, if you've played Dragon's Dogma, it's got a similar shape to a magick bow in that.**  
_

_**Please tell me what you think! **  
_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

_I must be close now_…

Lucy Heartfilia walked purposefully towards Hargeon, the solitude of the forest making her light footsteps seem thunderous. She knew it was quicker to travel by road but she preferred it this way, less likely to run into trouble and draw unnecessary attention to herself. She was on a mission after all, the less she was seen the better.

She sighed. Lucy couldn't decide whether she loved or hated traveling. She loved seeing the landscape change beneath her feet, from snow to sand as she searched Earthland. Sometimes she'd think of wonderful stories that could have happened at the waterfalls she passed or the mountains she climbed, knowing that she'd never get the time to write them all down. Unfortunately there was one factor that made traveling almost unbearable for Lucy; she was a teenage girl.

As if to prove a point, Lucy heard a branch snap. She froze, her eyes searching the trees, the sound of snickering made her look up where a large man was standing, his feet balancing on a thick branch. He grinned down at her, eyes gleaming. "Well hello there little lady."

Pog was bored, and broke. He caught the apple Gergus had thrown him, taking a bite while listening to Hert moan about their losing streak. It was true though. It had been a while since they had scored anything big. Not many merchants travelled to Hargeon by road and those who did were usually poor anyway. He sighed, letting his hands spark briefly, what was the point of having magic if there was no one to use it on? "Urg. Come on guys, we'll check the roads. Maybe we'll get lucky" They all stood up, defeated.

Gergus' dog ears perked up. Hert opened his mouth to speak but Gergus put his hand up, stopping him. He grinned, his tail wagging. "I think you might be right boss. There's someone coming from over there." He pointed. Pog grinned, excitement coursing through him. He pulled his teammates in, setting out a plan…

Pog stood silently in the tree, watching as their prey approached. His grin widened. It was a girl, she couldn't have been more than 18 years of age. She was pretty too with long blonde hair flowing down past her shoulders and big brown eyes. He smirked as he noticed the rest of her body, it was better than most of the grown women he knew. What really caught his eye was the set of keys that swung from her waist. Celestial keys. He licked his lips; those things were worth a fortune.

The blonde froze. Finally noticing she wasn't alone. Pog snickered, the anticipation of a kill sending him on a buzz. She looked up at him, eyes disinterested. Pog ignored her attitude, knowing she would she screaming for her life very soon. He smiled at her. "Well hello there little lady." He hopped down, a confident swagger to his steps.

"Those are some nice keys you got there." Pog sparked magic in his hand, expecting to see a flash of fear in her brown eyes but finding none. "Why don't you just be a cute little girl and hand them over."

Lucy sighed in annoyance. He wasn't the first bandit she had encountered on this trip; it was expected the further she got away from the Council the more bad guys she would find. It didn't mean she had it enjoy it though.

_At least this one wasn't a pervert._

He sneered at her, taking in her figure. "You know actually now that I think about it, I'll take your clothes as well."

_So much for that._

She smirked. "Sorry I don't think these would fit you." She said, gesturing to her dark blue skirt and white shirt. "Now I'll give you five seconds to run or I'll show what these 'nice keys' can do."

The bandit smirked, crossing his arms and staying where he was. Lucy bit her cheek in frustration. She didn't have to fight him; she could probably make a run for it. She stepped forward, glaring at the man. Trying to scare him off. "One."

"Two." She growled. The bandit's amused face made her want to teach him a lesson; he didn't even seem slightly intimidated.

"Thre-"She felt a sharp tug at her waist and the jangling of her keys. She gasped, turning to see a green vine swirling her keys up high in the air and the smirking faces of two more bandits. She felt her cheeks heat up at making such a stupid mistake. Of course he wasn't alone. Her eyes followed the movement of her keys desperately. She felt her hand start to tingle.

"Come on Missy, the clothes. Or I'll take them off myself." The smaller of the two men spat, his magic still holding the celestial keys in the air. Lucy stayed still, silent. The small plant mage lost his patience, reaching out another vine towards her, about to grab her shirt. The others cheered him on. A sudden flash of light hit the vine away, cutting it two.

The cheering stopped, the bandits blinked, not sure what had just happened. The blonde girl was standing still, a strand of hair covering one eye as she looked up at them. Slowly she waved a hand in front of her, under it a shimmering white light appeared in the shape of a bow. This was unlike any bow Pog had ever seen: it didn't have any string and the bow itself had a hollow circle at its centre. Pog swallowed and stepped back, unable to take his eyes from the glittering bow, shocked by her strange magic. He thought she was a Celestial mage.

Lucy smiled crookedly, her brown eyes flashing red as she chose her new friend's punishment. "Since I don't have my 'nice keys' I guess this will just have to do." She grinned, pulling back her right hand as if it was holding the bow's absent string and releasing, letting fire rain down on her attackers.

A few minutes later Lucy Heartfilia reattached her keys to her belt. Ignoring the smoking ashes that surrounded her she continued her journey, knowing that Hargeon was only few more miles away. Once out of the forest Lucy looked down on her soot covered clothes and groaned.

_"_Yeah. Traveling sucks." She muttered under her breath, trudging onward.

**Ok so I decided that it was quite difficult getting Lucy's character across when I was doing 3****rd**** person mode. So I'm going to try a mixture for the rest of this chapter and hopefully you guys can tell me which style you prefer.**

I ran into more bandits after the jerks who stole my keys but I used Lyra to send them asleep before I had to waste more time. I finally made it to the Hargeon later that night, it was too late to find my target and I was too tired anyway. So I instead I found somewhere to sleep, a small hotel that had a spare room that looked over the marina, I stared out over the sea for a few minutes before going to bed. I was going to need my rest; once the job was done I would have to be out of here before questions started to arise.

I lay on back, remembering the bandit's face when I had used my magic earlier. He wasn't the first to look so confused and shocked. I sighed, waving my hand in front of me, a white shimmering bow appearing under it, a large hole in it centre where the magic flew from.

_HeartString_

The name my mother had given it, although I rarely called it by that. The bow, if you could call it that wasn't an ordinary type of magic. Unlike requip magic, this weapon was a part of me, it was formed by me. I remember the day HeartString appeared in my hands, I was five years old and I was having headaches that lasted for days, gradually they started to get worse. One day I collapsed. Soon after someone spoke in my head, guided me, told me to focus the light that was in my mind, imaging it solidifying. It was hard at first but when I woke the pain was gone…and HeartString was glittering in my hands.

Mom never really explained what happen after I went unconscious. Whenever I asked, she'd give me a sad smile and tell me that a friend of hers saved me. As far as father was concerned it was thanks to the fine doctors he had shipped in for me from all over Earthland. Mom made me promise not to tell Father about what happened. So I didn't. Dad and I were never close anyway.

Mom may never have explained it but I had a pretty good idea of who or what that saved me. I frowned slightly, thinking about Mom. Remembering what she told me the day she died. HeartString's light blinding me slightly in the dark room. I sighed, trying not to think of the past. HeartString disappeared as I closed my eyes.

I dreamt of a red dragon that night.

* * *

The next morning I got up early, the sun shining in my face. I stood up and stretched, already forgetting about the dream I had, it was nothing new. I dreamt of Dragons most nights, especially after using HeartString. The sound of seagulls came in from my window, they flew over the marina. I grinned knowing where I would begin my search.

"Ah that's more like it." I smiled to myself as I strolled along Hargeon's marina. It was summer here and a warm sea breeze lifted my skirt slightly before I held it down. My eyes scanned the docks. The information said my target owned a yacht; it helped with his people smuggling.

_What an asshole._

I crumbled the page I was examining slightly in anger. Bora of Prominence. Slave trader. A picture of a smirking man with blue eyes and black hair stared back at me. This was one mission I was going to enjoy. I let go of the page, watching as it floated away in the breeze. There were too many ships here to tell which one was the slave trader's. I turned on my heel, hoping that he might be in Hargeon somewhere.

The town was busy. It made me a little uneasy, if I didn't find Bora before he left he might take some more victims. A group of girls ran past me, talking loudly about someone called _The Salamander_ distracting me from worrying about Bora. I debated following them, I had never heard of this _Salamander_ before but then again, in a town where magic wasn't common any flashy magician could become famous. I smiled; almost tempted to declare I was _The Keymaster _or something dramatic like that.

The girls passed a magic shop; I noticed a familiar shape on display. A sly grin formed my lips.

_A Key._

I forgot all about _The Salamander_ and his fans as I walked inside, wondering how big of a discount I could get if I turned the old Lucy charm.

* * *

_Five percent…_

I held back my anger as I left the magic shop. Glad I was wearing my earring.

"A five percent discount!" I fumed. It took all my control not to take out my bow and show him what 5% gets him. I admired myself in a window reflection. My hair was down again today, flowing down in shoulders in light waves, my big brown eyes were framed with long dark lashes and I knew there was nothing wrong with my measurements thanks to the amount of perverts I've encountered in Fiore I was almost sure of it. Was I really only worth 5%?

I bit my check, calming myself down. The shopkeeper was kind of old; he probably just has bad eyesight I told myself, admiring my new key, wondering what kind of ability it would give HeartString.

"Salamander! Salamander!" I heard shrill screams of delight from the street above. Curious and wanting to forget about my failure of a purchase I followed the noise. I noticed the girls who ran past me earlier and some others all surrounding someone, a man. I frowned, walking into the group, reluctant.

Suddenly my worries disappeared, any anger I had felt was gone. My heart began to race as I saw the most handsome man standing in front of me. I understood immediately why all the girls were screaming, he was gorgeous, hair as black as night and eyes as blue as the sea in the marina. I fluttered my eyelashes as he smiled at me. Showing us his amazing fire magic.

"Salamander." I gasped in awe. He looked familiar but I couldn't remember why.

He took my hand. "Yes my dear?" he purred. My heart sped up uncontrollably.

"I-"I began but I never finished. A boy around my age with pink spikey hair pushed past me, a blue flying cat following him. "IGNEEL?" He yelled.

I blinked, my heart beat steady again. I ripped my hand out of the magician in front of me who I instantly recognised as my target, Bora. Fire burned inside me, I had been tricked. My hand grasped one of my keys, tempted to finish him off right here…

The pink haired boy's excited expression fell into one of disappointment when he saw Bora's face. "Oh. You're not Igneel." He said sadly, slowly trudging away, flying cat in tow.

_Igneel?_

My anger subsided. I turned to stare at the back of his pink head. He knew Igneel? The key I had been holding went back to my waist. I watched silently as the boy and his cat were thrown by a mob of Bora's fans for rejecting an autograph. They landed by my feet. I looked down at the boy in front of me.

He knew Igneel. Or did he just know of him? I bit my lip, my eyes darting between him and Bora who was still surrounded by the victims of his charm magic, an illegal magic. I sighed, putting out a hand to help the pink headed boy up. I needed to get Bora when he wasn't surrounded by witnesses. I needed to keep my magic a secret or at least not show it off in front a bunch of magic fan girls. Anyway my contact at the Council was constantly telling me to keep a low profile; I was no use if I couldn't get things done quietly. He couldn't have things coming back to him and I needed his help. I would have to leave it for later.

"Here let me help you." I smiled down at the crestfallen boy. It wasn't often that I met someone who knew a Dragon by name. It had to mean something; maybe he could tell where Igneel was. The boy gave me a suspicious look before getting up, without my help. It was obvious he was upset that he didn't find what he was looking for. I nodded to myself that probably meant he didn't know where Igneel was. I sighed, feeling disappointed myself.

The flying cat watched for a moment. "Natsu she's weird."

It was my first time seeing a blue cat, much less a flying one that could talk but I had seen enough of Earthland to know that nothing was impossible. Just look at me.

The boy- Natsu, nodded in agreement. "Why would you want to help us?"

I shrugged. "Well that guy over there was using charm magic on me and when you just butted in I was freed from it…." Natsu and his cat were already walking away from me. I could feel myself begin to panic; this boy might know something about Igneel. I needed to talk to him.

"Eh Wait!" I yelled after them. "Why don't I buy you lunch as thanks?!" To my relief, the pair stopped, turning to look at me with big smiles.

* * *

"Hur a nhece purzhon" Natsu choked out between bites. His blue cat, Happy nodded in agreement. I smiled, raising an eyebrow at the cat; didn't he call me weird earlier?

I smiled, glad that they seemed to be happier. I took a sip of my smoothie. "Natsu who were you looking for earlier? Are they a friend of yours?" I asked innocently, trying not to look too interested.

Natsu nodded while chewing. He swallowed before answering. "My Dad." He said simply. I choked on my smoothie. His Dad? That can't be right. I must have misheard him. I wanted to ask again but his expression held me back. Maybe his Dad just had the same name as Igneel? It's not impossible right? I nodded to myself. When I looked up I saw Happy staring at me, knawing on his fish. "You're weird." He noted.

_He had no idea._

I paid for their food and left them to enjoy their dessert. I tried not to think of the bill as I walked towards the marina. I sighed, disappointed over Natsu. When he had said Igneel's name earlier I felt my stomach flip. I thought I might have finally found someone who knew what was going on. I kicked a stone into the water. Instead I got someone who seems to be just as lost as me. I felt my lips curve into a small smile, thinking of Natsu and his Dad.

_I hope he finds him soon._

It had almost been eight years since my Mom died but I hadn't given up. I never will. I sighed, shaking off this depressing feeling. I still had a job to do.

* * *

Bora was waiting by my hotel as if he knew I was staying there. It both annoyed and pleased me. At least I wouldn't have to look for him. When I appeared he smiled at me, obviously thinking his charm magic would still work.

"Ahh the beautiful princess from earlier. Do you still have something to tell me?" He purred and I resisted the urge to get sick. I glared at him. "Charm magic is illegal you know."

Bora smiled at me like he had suspected I knew about his trick. "I don't know what you are talking about princess." He handed me an invitation. "I'm having a party for all the beautiful women of Hargeon tonight on my yacht; I'd love for you to come." He winked.

I knew I should say yes but I really wanted to throw it back in his face. "Why should I?" I scowled.

Bora looked me up and down, noticing the keys at my waist. "Ah princess you're a mage?" I nodded, arms crossed, wondering where he was going with this. "I am. So?"

He smirked "Well I am from one of the best guilds in Fiore! The Fairy Tail guild! "

I blinked. "Fairy Tail?" I knew of it, well I knew Mirajane from Sorcerer Weekly covers. I've heard it being mentioned when I was around the council a few times. They sounded like couldn't walk into a town without breaking it.

Bora sighed, pretending to reminisce. "It's the strongest guild in Fiore, second only to Sabertooth. It has some of the most fearsome mages Fiore has ever seen! "He winked, pointing to himself. I groaned. He grinned at me. "If you come tonight I'll take you there."

I perked up at this. It sounded like an opportunity to get him alone, the less who saw my magic the better. "Fine. I'll be there."

Bora cheered, "Wonderful princess, wear something nice." He winked as he strolled away.

* * *

The boat was packed with girls around my age. I could feel a knot in my stomach forming as I realised what he was planning to do with them. If I failed tonight all these girls would be taken, I would need to take all the slavers out just be to be sure. I smirked; this meant I didn't need to get Bora alone. But I had to make I got all of them.

I found Bora inside, lounging on a couch with a glass of champagne. He grinned at me, attempting charm magic again. "Ah princess you look stunning! May I offer you a drink?" I frowned, noticing its strange colour.

"No thanks. I know a drugged drink when I see it." I hissed. I debated taking my earring out, it would make this much easier for me but I knew that was reckless. Instead I took a key from my belt, Taurus. "Now Bora can I suggest your henchmen leave the room?"

He froze when I said his real name. Not replying to my request. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. I smiled at him as I formed my bow. Its shimmering light filling the room. His eyes widened. "Wait what are you doing?! What is that? I'll do as I promised; I'll take you to Fairy Tail!" He exclaimed.

I let out a light laugh. "I know you aren't from Fairy Tail Bora. That's not why I came tonight." Using Taurus' key, I pulled it back as if it were an arrow and felt surge of power fly from my bow... A large hole appeared in the wall just above Bora's head, where the power blast from the Taurus key hit. I could see the ocean rising and falling outside. I smiled and kissed my key, thanking him and reaching down to replace him with another.

Celestial keys, if used conventionally allow the user to release spirits that come to their aid. Capricorn, one of my Mother's keys showed me another way for me to use them since my magic is different. When I connect my keys to HeartString they work like specialised arrows, except for the fact they never leave my hand even after I shoot them. I can only use them once a day but they don't drain my magic like my natural magic does. Most keys have a primary and secondary ability. For example Taurus' primary ability is energy blast of pure strength while his secondary power is the ability to take a target's strength and give it to me for a few hours.

I smiled, taking out Aquarius's key. "That was just a warning shot." I lied. Bora sunk to the ground in shock. His henchmen stood still not sure how to react to this strange mage. I grinned, flicking my blonde hair back as I prepared to aim. "Goodbye Bora. You deserved this."

"AAAHHHHHH" I heard a familiar voice yell as someone crashed through the ceiling and landed on me, making my bow disappear. I watched in horror as my key fell in front of Bora's feet.

"NO!" I screamed as I watched Bora pick up my key; Aquarius, one of my strongest keys and threw it out the hole I made, into the sea. He sneered at my horrified face. "You deserved this." He mimicked. As his henchmen grabbed me from behind and dragged me out from under the person who landed on me.

I looked up in horror to see the green, sea-sick face of Natsu. His eye's half open. "Natsu!" I yelled, pissed, he had ruined everything and now he was just going to lie there. "You idiot!"

"Ohhh…..um Hi Luigi." I groaned.

I opened my mouth in shock. "It's LUCY!" I yelled as Bora's men dragged me further away. Natsu half stood up, his eyes searching the room. "Hey I heard you there was a Fairy Tail mage here but I don't see any."

I saw Bora's shocked face and smiled evilly. "It's him Natsu! He said he was going to take me to Fairy Tail!" Natsu looked up at Bora, his sickly eyes glowering as he stood up on shaky legs. I couldn't control my grin as Bora stumbled backwards into his chair. "No! No! She's lying." He exclaimed.

"I'm not going to let you lie and get away with it!" He stopped for a moment looking as if he was about to puke. He glanced at me being held back by the guards.

"Happy take Luig- Lucy away. I'll take care of this." He tried to look menacing before collapsing on the floor in groans. Bora's terrified face turned into a confused frown before going back to his evil smile. Before I could worry about Natsu his blue cat appeared out of nowhere, lifting me up.

"Aye sir! Come one Lucy"

Suddenly I was being dragged into the air; the guards didn't even try to fight Happy off. They were relieved to see me go. I can't really blame them, things were about to get nasty. Happy flew out over the boat until we were over the sea, I could feel my key calling out to me. I had to finish this.

I looked up at Happy, who seemed to be struggling. "Happy get to shore I need to get my key. I'm going to dive. Let me go."

"Okay Lucy!" He dropped me without much thought. Almost dropping me onto some rocks.

_Stupid cat_

The water was warm, I could see my golden key glinting in the distance, near the boat's hull .From what I could tell Natsu wasn't going to be much help. If the ship wasn't full of young girls I'd just sink it. But if I forced the ship on land then they wouldn't be able to take them away. After that I could deal with Bora and his cronies.

I reached for my lost key, almost letting out a relieved sigh when I felt between it fingers. Thank god I didn't have to summon Aquarius to use my magic; she definitely would kill me for almost losing her. I closed eyes, pleading my bow to work underwater. I waved my hand and the familiar white light appeared.

Aquarius' main power gives me control over the body of water I shoot it with for a short period of time. With so much water around me at least I didn't have to aim. I shot Aquarius' key, feeling the water become under my control. I held my bow as if it was a magical staff using it to guide the water. I sent it towards the shore, forcing the yacht with it.

I kept pushing it inland until my power stopped. Being underwater I didn't realise what I had done until after I had surfaced, gasping for air.

The marina was gone. The yacht was now lying sideways on the pavement in front of my hotel. What was even worse is that there was fire everywhere.

"Lucy!" I heard Happy yell as he swooped down and picked me up. "That was so cool. Did you make that monster wave?" He asked amazed.

I swallowed. "Monster wave?"

Happy nodded as he flew me towards the shore. "Aye! That huge wave that took all the ships away and some of the shops as well! "He beamed.

I blinked, too horrified to say anything.

"I'm all fired up!" I heard Natsu yell from the fires of the yacht. Another fiery explosion destroying what looked like a church across the street.

I covered my eyes. "Oh God Happy please tell me I didn't do that too?"

"Nope" Happy grinned. "That's all Natsu!"

I looked up at him with a skeptical expression. "Natsu did that?" I asked pointing to the burning rubble. Happy nodded, dropping me onto the scorched cobblestones. "He's the Salamander!"

I frowned, The Salamander really existed? What was he? A flashy fire mage? I saw Natsu jump into the air in front of a slumped Bora, putting to hands around his mouth.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yelled before his voice was replaced with flames.

I took a step back. I felt shiver pass down my spine, a voice whispered in my head, reminding me of my Mother's last words. Fear freezing me to the spot.

_Beware the dragon slayers Lucy…_

I was snapped out of my memory by a strong hand gripping mine, pulling me along. Natsu was running in front of me. "Come on Luce. Run!"

I turned back to see half of Hargeon destroyed and an army of Rune soldiers searching for its cause. My eyes widened. I ran after him, not sure if I had a choice.

I swallowed, fear and shock washing over me, not because of the hundreds of soldiers but because of what my contact was going to say. I wasn't even sure if Bora was taken care of. Glancing back at the soldiers, Bora was a wanted man, if they found him it would be ok I reassured myself.

_You're only useful to me if you keep a low profile_

I shivered. I needed to lay low for a while. I caught up with Natsu and Happy. "Wait! Where are we going?!"

Natsu grinned at me. "Fairy Tail of course. You're gonna join."

I blinked. "A guild?"

Natsu laughed. "Not 'a' guild THE guild! Fairy Tail! Come on you have to join!"

Happy nodded. "Yeah you'll fit right in, just look at all the damage you did here!"

I groaned but I didn't stop running, a small nervous smile on my lips.

* * *

Fairy Tail…

…Was not what I had expected. Although after seeing Natsu I should have known better. There was a full guild brawl in the first minute, a completely naked boy in the second and a terrifying monster shortly after that. Which turned out to be the Guild master.

He seemed nice and completely irresponsible, after telling Fairy Tail not to worry about damages caused by them. I doubted he had heard about Hargeon by then or else that speech might have ended differently.

He hopped off the stairs when he saw me standing beside Natsu. "Why hello there. Natsu who's this?"

Natsu beamed, putting his arm around me as if we were bestfriends. If it were someone else I might have shrugged them off but Natsu was such an idiot you couldn't help going along with his whims. I held in a sigh, it was probably the reason I was in Fairy Tail. Well, it was the reason I'd give. I couldn't tell them the truth. I glanced at Natsu. Maybe this guild has some answers - about the dragons, about Mom and about me

Although it helped to have Fairy Tail take the blame for that mess Natsu and I created in Hargeon. I had been reckless lately, drawing out HeartString too much. If people started saying a small blonde girl destroyed a marina it would draw a lot more attention than the guild Fairy Tail doing it.

I smiled at the old man. "I'm Lucy sir." I spoke softly, shaking his hand. He scoffed at how formal I was, obviously not used to such a reaction in his hectic guild. "Ah nice to meet you Lucy. Just call me Master." He smiled and glanced at bit too long at my chest. I bit my cheek; I should have known he would be a pervert. His eye's landed on the single black stud on my left ear for a moment before he turned to the bar. "Mirajane get the stamp for our newest recruit!" He ordered before returning to his office.

Mirajane came over. She looked even prettier than her cover shoots, with long white curls and kind blue eyes. I couldn't imagine her as the She-Devil I've heard so much about. "Where would you like your stamp? She asked, smiling.

I held out my hand and a few seconds later a pink insignia of Fairy Tail covered my pale skin. I admired it for a moment, my eyes widened as I realised that it was a Dragon. A faint smile spread across my lips. Maybe this is the right place after all.

"So Lucy what kind of magic do you use?" Mirajane asked sweetly. I blinked, not sure what to say. How do I explain it? A far more important question popped into my head.

_Do I explain it?_

"Look at her keys Mirajane she must be a Celestial Spirit mage! " A blue haired girl around my age pointed out.

I could feel the guild watching me, wanting for a response. I smiled, cocking my head to the side. I needed to keep HeartString a secret.

"Yeah you got me! Celestial Spirit mage! "

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't true either. I bit my cheek, refusing to feel guilty.

_Your magic isn't for you to share Lucy._

I sighed trying to remember the name of the Dragon who told me that. Not sure if it was from a dream or not. I reached for a key, flipping it in the air and catching it. Not looking forward to what was to come.

But if it got me closer to Mom I'd do anything.

I smiled sadly, putting my key away and walking over to my new companions.

_**Ok so the magic might be a bit confusing. Lucy has her own magic like the fire she used at the start and she can use her keys which don't use up her magic but can only be used once a day. More will be explained soon. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2- A Vulcan's Demise

**Hey hoped you liked the first chapter! I do not own Fairy tail.**

**Enjoy.**

I stared at the newly formed symbol on my hand: a pink Dragon. I smiled slightly as I ran a finger over my stamp. In the past 24 hours my life had gone in an unexpected direction. I went from a stealthy lone mage to a member of one of the most chaotic guilds I had ever seen.

A guild with a Dragon as its insignia and its own Dragon Slayer. I glanced over to where Natsu was standing by a notice board, presumably looking for a request. In all my years of searching this seemed to be the closest I had ever felt to actually finding answers. I knew that I had been warned about Dragon Slayers but if Natsu knew something I didn't then I was willing to risk it.

A small boy was yelling at the Master on the other side of the guildhall. Eventually he gave up, running out of Fairy Tail. I watched Natsu tense up for a moment afterwards before punching the request board and storming out the door. The guild went quiet for a second, some members were murmuring about how Natsu really needed to grow up. They didn't seem surprised by his sudden outburst at all.

I was sitting at the bar with Mirajane polishing glasses in front of me. She sighed. "Poor Romeo."

"Was that the little boy?" I asked curious. I wasn't sure how to react to Natsu's angry exit. Part of me wanted to follow him to see if he was ok but I hardly knew the guy, maybe he just wanted to be left alone?

MiraJane nodded. "Yeah, he's worried about his Dad; Macao, he's a mage here. " She sighed. "Macao went to defeat some Vulcans on Mt Hakobe about a week ago…" She finished, her gentle voice trailing off. I creased my eyebrows, trying to place where Mt Hakobe was. "That's not far from here? Do you think something happened?" I asked, Mirajane had my attention now. I knew what it felt like to lose a parent.

She shrugged weakly, her blue eyes on the door. "I don't know. But it's easy to see why Natsu got so upset. He's lost his Dad too."

I sat up straight on my seat, seeing an opportunity. "Yeah he mentioned that… But he said his name was Igneel?" I tried not to sound too interested; it would probably be weird for a Celestial Spirit mage to know a Dragon's name.

Mira Jane smiled. "Yeah the fire Dragon! Pretty cool huh? Yeah he took Natsu in when he was little but one day he just disappeared. So it's easy to see why Natsu would want to help Romeo."

_Igneel disappeared? And he raised Natsu? _An old memory flickered in the back of my mind.

I shook my head; it was all so hard to understand. Why would Igneel do that? Why would he disappear? I groaned realising that I had more questions than before. I needed to talk to Natsu… My head snapped to Mirajane, finally processing what she had just said. "Wait! Natsu is going to Mt Hakobe? …By himself?" I tried to keep the disbelief out of my voice but failed.

Mirajane laughed, completely carefree. "Oh definitely! Don't worry. I'm sure Happy will be going too." She grinned before going to serve another guild member.

I blinked. Natsu's only back up against a possible hoard of Vulcans was a blue talking cat? I shook my head furiously. "Oh hell no." I muttered irritably to myself, jumping off my stool and sprinting after him. I wasn't going to let him die before I found out about Igneel.

* * *

I caught up with Natsu and Happy on the road out of Magnolia towards Mt Hakobe. He had a determined look on his face as he prepared to rent a cart. His normally smiling mouth in a thin line, his eyes focused. It was strange seeing him so serious. He didn't try to stop me as I climbed onto the back of the cart with him and Happy. I turned to face him as it started to move, scowling.

"Natsu are you an idiot?" I inquired seriously.

He pouted, giving me a small frown "What?"

"You can't just run off on a rescue mission by yourself! What if you got in trouble too? Who'd save you?" I yelled, trying to contain my anger. "Idiot!"

Natsu frowned at me. "But didn't you just do the same thing?"

I groaned, realising I was caught. "I came to rescue you idiot." I smiled at my stupidity as I leant back onto the cart. I stared up at the cloudy sky. "I wonder who will come to rescue me?" I mused.

"Don't worry Lucy! I will!" Happy said jovially. My smile widened, imaging the flying cat defeating a crowd of Vulcans. "Thanks Happy!" I giggled.

Natsu began to complain that Happy should be rescuing him. I ignored his squabbling, closed my eyes and let myself drift away.

* * *

"Wake up Lucy or we'll leave you behind." I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I shrugged it off, snuggling into a comfier position. "Five minutes…. "I moaned, keeping my eyes shut.

Suddenly I was being lifted up, away from the heat into the bitter cold. I shut my eyes harder as a gust of freezing cold wind chilled my bones. "You asked for it." I heard Natsu's impartial voice say before I was dropped into the wet, cold snow.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, jumping to my feet, any tiredness I had gone and replaced with icy shock. I took a deep breath. Soon after, the cold quickly disappeared, not that I was warm; more as if the snow was a normal temperature for me. Natsu and Happy were standing in front of me, enjoying the show. Happy's mouth opened in awe. "Look Natsu. Lucy's eyes are blue!"

I gasped, hiding my eyes from them. Natsu watched me impatiently, his muscular arms crossed. "Aren't her eyes always blue?" He shrugged. "Hurry up we have to find Macao." Natsu declared, turning his back to me before he could see the death glare I was giving him. He didn't even know my eye colour? And I came here to save him?

Happy and Natsu marched onwards. I followed, pulling out a compact mirror to see if Happy was right. He was. My normally brown eyes were an icy blue. I cursed under my breath. I had used my magic without realising it. No wonder I wasn't cold. It just proved that I was getting too relaxed with my power, what if it had been someone other than the brain dead duo here that noticed?

I closed my eyes, focusing on drawing back the energy that had naturally flowed into my body a few minutes before, wincing as the cold returned along with my brown eye colour. I sighed, missing it already, my breath fogging in front of me.

It was so cold. I looked down at what I was wearing, hardly surprised that I was freezing. I trudged after Natsu and Happy. Grudgingly staring at Natsu's lack of clothes. "Hey how come you're not cold too Natsu?"

He looked back at me and shrugged. It was Happy who answered my question. "Natsu never gets cold! He's a fire dragon slayer after all!"

"Oh… Magic huh?" I pouted, regretting that I had stopped mine. Ahead was a snowy cliff, a dead end. Natsu was calling out for Macao. I doubted he was still himself though. Vulcans have the ability to take over human bodies when they are weakened. If Macao had really been up here for the past week the only way he'd be still alive was if a Vulcan had taken him over.

I was about to point this out to Natsu when I realised it wasn't the kind of information a Celestial Spirit mage should know, not the type I was portraying anyway. The Dragon Slayer continued to yell for Macao, ensuring that if there were any Vulcans left they would know we were here. Natsu turned to me. "Hey Lucy why don't you get one of your spirits to come out and help us look?"

I blinked. Spirits? I tried not to look horrified as I realised he meant summoning a key. It's what celestial mages did after all. It wasn't like I couldn't do it, my mother had showed me. I still needed to make contracts with my keys to use them with HeartString. I just hated having to use them this way. Holding out a key and saying long embarrassing sentences to get someone to appear. Using them with my bow made more sense, they were stronger and I didn't have to rely on them to protect me. Not that I didn't trust them, I loved my keys but I hated putting them in danger, it was my fight. They didn't deserve to get hurt because of me.

I scratched my head, stalling time. For a brief moment I was tempted to come clean but I knew that would be a bad idea. He was a Dragon Slayer; my Mother wouldn't have warned me about them if she hadn't meant it. I was disrespecting half of her wishes by just being here I wasn't about to ignore her last words to me completely. _She wasn't the first one to warn me either._ I thought, remembering the more ominous caution I received before her.

"Em yeah sure. Of course. Why not?" I rambled, taking out Taurus since there was no water around for Aquarius. I shuddered at the thought of bringing out any of my golden keys. Taurus was a raging pervert. Cancer was obsessed with my hair and Aquarius would probably still be holding a grudge after I got her key thrown into the sea.

I pointed Taurus' key out in front of me. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull….. Taurus." I managed to choke out, refusing to look at my companions in case they were laughing at me. A large hulking bull appeared, his powerful axe strapped to his back.

Taurus blinked, looking from side to side with confusion. I crossed my arms, speaking up before he could blow my cover. "Hello Taurus. Remember me? Your **Celestial Spirit mage master**?" I stared up at him, making sure he got the message.

Taurus grinned, enveloping me in hug that was a little too handsy. "Ooooh Lucy! It's been soo long, you're looking as fine as ever." He ogled my chest. "Have you grown mooore?" He grinned.

Upon noticing my glare he let go of me. "What do you need master?" he bowed teasingly.

I fixed my clothes, holding myself back from teaching the pervert a lesson. Celestial mages didn't beat up their own spirits so far as I knew. "We're looking for a friend. Help us find him." I commanded awkwardly, finding this whole situation strange.

Natsu was still yelling for Macao. Happy flying above him. I strode towards him, Taurus in tow. "Any luck Natsu?"

As if on cue a Vulcan jumped down from the mountain peak, knocking us all back in shock. His feral eyes on Natsu before landing on me. "Wo-man!" It hollered, hitting its hands off its chest as it sprinted towards me. Unintentionally I got into a crouched fighting stance, preparing for its assault, not expecting Taurus to jump in to defend me. I watched in horror as he was flung into the side of the mountain by the monkey-like beast.

"Taurus!" I yelled after him in shock, not used to seeing my spirits hurt. I called him back to his key, refusing to see him in more pain. I glared at the Vulcan, wishing I could take out my bow. Natsu was attempting to distract it from me but he was failing. It was only a matter of time before he got the same treatment as Taurus.

Before I could change my mind I sprinted towards the creature, waving my arms and screaming at the top of my lungs. I doubted that it would hurt me; it seemed this vulcan was as perverted as Taurus was. The Vulcan cheered as its beady eyes landed on me. It jumped past the flaming Natsu and threw me over its shoulder, climbing back up the mountain peak to its lair.

I felt guilty for what I did when I saw Natsu and Happy watch in shock as I was being carried away. I hoped that they weren't worried for me. Although I doubted that they were, it was more like Natsu wouldn't want to miss out on the fight.

I smiled.

_Sorry Natsu but this one's mine._

The Vulcan dropped me on the icy floor of his hideout and began to hop around his lair in excitement. "Wo-man. Wo-man. Wo-man. My wo-man!" It repeated, its black eyes never leaving me.

"Not for long." I smirked, HeartString forming in my hand. I took out Taurus' key and aligned it with my shimmering bow. The Vulcan stopped, puzzled by my sparkling weapon. "Shiny?" I grumbled. I grinned, hoping that I was able to use his key after just summoning him. I pulled it back, shooting the beast with Taurus' secondary ability. My evil smile widened as I felt the creature's immense strength flow into my body. The Vulcan didn't seem to understand what I had done but it would soon. [Taurus' secondary power is to take the strength of the target and give it to the user.]

I held HeartString at the bottom of its limb, as if it were a club. I ran towards the beast crouching low as I swung my bow at its ankles, forcing it to kneel. I used the new found strength in my legs to propel off the icy wall in front of me, turning in mid-air and delivering a spinning strike to its head.

The Vulcan groaned, it's eye's rolling into it's head as it slumped forward, it's face hitting the floor with a solid thud. I sighed pleased at my handiwork, admiring HeartString before making it vanish. The bow, being purely magical, never retained damage which made it very usefully as a melee weapon. This way it would also be easier to convince Natsu that Taurus did it.

I frowned, staring down at the beast in confusion. It was still in Vulcan form. I was almost sure it had been Macao taken over because of the creature's ability to speak. "Maybe I just went too easy on you?" I sneered, resting my foot on it's head. "This will teach you to hurt one of my spirits again." I warned, lifting my foot as I prepared to finish the Vulcan's take over once and for all.

A flaming figure shot into the room just as I about toserve the final blow. I froze, my foot hovering a few inches above the beast's head. Natsu had skidded on the icy flow, coming to a stop beside the unconscious Vulcan. He looked up at me, a sceptical confusion in his black eyes.

"Em Lucy? What are you doing?" he asked. Happy hovered above him, seemingly able to grasp the situation a lot better than his pink headed friend. "Whoa. Lucy beat him up!" he exclaimed.

I blinked, panicking slightly. "Who me?" I shook my head furiously, putting my hands up to stop him. "No. No. No. It was all Taurus! You just missed him!" I laughed nervously, stepping back from the body.

Natsu stood up, dusting himself off. "Ah damn it! I wanted to beat this guy." He moaned, his face a mixture of annoyance and disappointment. Hands in his pockets, he kicked the motionless body lightly as if it were a stone on a street. The sound of a man groaning came from the Vulcan's body. I watched in awe as the beast morphed back into the man it was possessing. Natsu and Happy gawked at person lying in front of them.

"Heehhh?! Macao?!" They shouted in confusion, looking at him, then to me and back again.

I shrugged, smiling. "I guess it was some kind of take-over magic?" I examined Macao's bruised body; glad Natsu interrupted me before I might have added more damage. Kneeling down beside him I felt for his pulse. Macao groaned when my cold hands brushed against his neck, he grimaced in pain and slowly opening his eyes. He glanced at me before recognising my companions.

"Natsu…Happy…" He choked out, his voice weak and dry. "W-what are you doing here?" He coughed.

Natsu crouched down beside Macao, his serious expression returned. "We came to find you. Romeo was worried he'd lost his Dad."

Macao's eyes widened at the mention of his son, a faint smile on his cracked lips. "I almost did it you know, that was the last Vulcan but …but I was too weak." He lifted a hand to cover his eyes where small trails of tears were beginning to form. "I just wanted him to be proud of his old man. I knew the boys at his school were picking on him because of me. I just wanted to make him happy." His voice cracked.

I noticed Natsu's expression darken, understanding how angry he must feel at Macao's recklessness. Natsu's hand was tightening into a fist, he opened his mouth about to vent his frustration at Macao but I reached out, putting my hand on his, stopping him before he made Macao feel worse for abandoning his son. He paused, the fury in his eyes searching for why I was holding his hand, I offered him a small understanding smile before facing Macao. My expression serious.

"Macao your son loves you. He doesn't care about how strong a mage you are. He cares if you're still alive to be a father to him. Don't you understand? Romeo will always care more about you than about the stupid things some boys say to him at school. Yet you chose to risk your life over those boy's opinions. Did you even think about how Romeo would feel if you didn't come back? What would have those boys said to him then? How proud would he have been if you died? Knowing that this was all for his sake? You're a Dad. You're far too important to be throwing your life away. Got it?"

Tears poured down Macao's bruised face. He nodded appreciatively at me, guilt evident in his eyes. I knew he got the message. I glanced over at Natsu who seemed to have calmed down, staring off into the distance. I pulled my hand away giving him a reassuring smile while I woke him from his daze.

I helped Macao up, supporting him with my arm. I knew I had enough strength to carry him down Mt Hakobe but a small blond girl carrying a fully grown man bridal style seemed a little suspicious. I had already taken enough chances today. I shuddered,thinking about earlier.

I grinned, glancing sideways at Macao. "Don't worry. We'll tell Romeo you defeated all twenty Vulcans." I winked. He smiled gratefully.

* * *

We brought Macao back to the guild. He wasn't in bad shape after fighting 20 Vulcans. Seeing the joy on Romeo's face made me glad that I followed Natsu. I still needed to ask him about Igneel. I scanned the crowded hall for his pink hair but it wasn't there. Happy was buzzing around the room without him. I waved him over. His permanent cheerful smile widened as he flew my way.

"Hello Lucy! Do you have any fish?" he inquired in all seriousness. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Did I really look like the type to just carry fish around in my pockets?

"Happy where's Natsu gone?" I asked bluntly.

"You _like_ him." He sang jovially. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously _cat_ where is he?" I asked, more forceful this time.

Happy cocked his to the side, thoughtful. "I _could_ tell you but I don't know if-"

"Mirajane can I get a fish please?" I raised my voice, interrupting Happy.

"Coming right up." She called back.

"He's out back by the big tree." Happy replied instantaneously.

I smiled sweetly. "Thank you Happy."

Natsu was leaning against the trunk of tree, just out of view from the guild. He seemed to be zoned out again, in another world. His dark eyes on the horizon. I snuck up on him effortlessly, stopping just a few feet away. The sun had just set and the sky was a combination of reds, oranges and yellows.

"It's like fire." I said softly, not wanting to alarm him. Natsu didn't move, a faint smile on his lips.

"It's making me hungry." He commented.

I shook my head, smiling. I stepped closer to the horizon, admiring its view further. I snuck a glance at Natsu. "I always thought that was a joke. That Dragon Slayers ate their own element." I said, more to myself than to Natsu. I turned to face him, curious. "So can you eat all fire? Even Igneel's?" I wondered, not realising that I had mentioned Igneel's name so casually until it was too late.

Natsu stiffened slightly at his foster father's name. He smiled, sentimental. "It was all he could cook. Some of his flames were too hot, even for me..." His voice trailed off. Natsu stood up, his previous open expression closed. He watched me carefully, suspicion in his eyes.

"Why are you asking?"

I shrugged, keeping my eyes on the view instead of him. "Just curious. I only found out he was an actual Dragon today. I mean that's sort of a big deal you know. Especially since you know Dragon Slayer magic. Why would a _Dragon _want to teach you that?" I fiddled behind my back, nervous for his response.

Natsu sighed, his guard down once again. "I don't know. He disappeared before I could ask." He admitted, defeated. I frowned. "Disappeared? For how long?"

"A couple of years." He shrugged.

I pursed my lips. "But you were calling out for him in Hargeon just the other day? Wouldn't you have looked there already by now?"

Natsu ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I felt him."

I froze, my head snapping to face him. "What?!" I tried to keep the shock out of my voice. Was Igneel really that close? Why didn't I feel him? I stared at Natsu, impatient for his answer.

He shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. "It was the day before I met you. I was passing the forest when I felt his magic. I'd recognise it anywhere. Then I heard about The Salamander and I figured that it must be Igneel."

I watched him for a moment, gears turning in my head. He had felt Igneel's presence? No. He had felt _his magic_. A theory sprang in my head. I swallowed, hoping that I was wrong. I stepped closer to him, wary. "Em Natsu? When did you feel this magic?"

He paused, thinking for a minute. "Around 4 in the afternoon? Why?"

I blinked, shaking my head. "No. Nothing. Just wondering." A bead of cold sweat trickled down my neck. "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Natsu." I waved, ignoring his confused expression. I turned, letting my feet take me away from the guild.

_The same time I used my fire magic against those thugs._

Natsu had sensed my magic. The magic his Dragon had given me. Is this what my Mother meant when she warned me about the Dragon Slayers? They could identify my power? Did that mean that when I accidently used Glaciem's* magic earlier _his_ Slayer sensed it too?

A shiver tingled down my spine. I felt exposed. I steadied myself against a tree. I was at the edge of town, tall mountains looming in the distance beyond a small forest. Did my magic draw Dragon Slayers to me? I shook my head, that was impossible. I had this power for years and Natsu is the first Dragon Slayer I've met. If my magic attracted them I would know by now. I frowned, thinking of a solution.

Was there a range to my magic? Did Natsu only sense me because I was nearby that day? I turned, looking back at Magnolia and then to the mountains in the distance. My lips formed a thin line as I reached my resolve. I had to test just how sensitive Natsu was.

Utilising the strength I had stolen from the Vulcan earlier in the day I sprinted into the darkness, towards the mountain only a few miles ahead. Once I was deep into the forest away from civilisation I took out my bow, my eyes turning white as I shot at the ground, a strong wind forcing me into the air. Using the wind magic, I flew through the trees, speeding towards the steep mountain face ahead. I could see a small cliff face about ¾ of the way up. I aimed HeartString one final time at the ground below, summoning a stronger gust than before.

I stepped down on the ledge, my eyes back to their normal brown colour. HeartString still shimmering in my hand. I sighed contently. It had been a while since I had used Sky magic. I sat down on the cold ground, my back propped against the rock. I gazed out towards Magnolia, its lights twinkling in the nights sky. This should be far enough.

A light breeze gently swayed my hair. I closed my eyes. The vague memory from earlier taking form. A white figure flashed in my mind.

_The Sky Dragon…_

_An eight year old Lucy Heartfilia sprinted through the forest, darting between trees and ducking under branches with an unfaltering wide smile, her excited cries echoing across the woods._

"_Grandeeney! Grandeeney!" She shouted breathlessly. Her heart still pumping from Igneel's impromptu lesson. "Grandeeney! Come see what uncle Igneel showed me!"_

_She leaped over a fallen tree, HeartString in hand, arriving at a shaded clearing. A large cherry blossom glistened brightly across from Lucy, it's pink petals drifting to the ground. Lucy gasped in awe, stepping further into the clearing in an attempt to catch a falling petal. Just as it was about to land in her hand a strong gust of wind blew it away._

_Lucy looked crestfallen for a moment until she noticed a Dragon hiding in the shadows. "Grandeeney!" She beamed. "Look what uncle Igneel showed me!" Lucy turned, aiming her bow up to the sky before the Dragon could reply, her eyes a brilliant red. She pulled back her hand, her bow spouted flames, the flames twisted and turned, taking the form of small dragon as they flew up into the sky and disintegrated._

_Lucy smiled proudly. She faced the white Dragon, confused when she saw her irritated expression. A strong breeze blew though the clearing, forcing more petals off the cherry blossom. Grandeeney- the Sky Dragon watched the young girl silently with her icy blue eyes._

"_You consider your power a gift?" Grandeeney asked, her voice raspy and cold._

_Lucy blinked, surprised by the Dragon's tone. After a moment of consideration she nodded timidly._

"_Foolish girl." The Dragon hissed. _

_The girl frowned, confused. "But it was given to me? Doesn't that make it gift?" _

" '_Given' suggests you had a choice in the matter child." Grandeeney spat bitterly. "Ever since you drew that bow your fate was not your own."_

_Lucy looked down at HeartString, not sure if she understood what the Dragon was telling her. "I love my magic Grandeeney. If I was given the choice I would choose to have it. Always."_

_The white Dragon shook her head slowly, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Not if you knew the price child. Such power can only be a burden."_

_The little girl's lip quivered slightly, upset by the Dragon's words. Eventually she smiled, realising something. "But I'll have Mommy and my Dragon friends at my side so I won't mind being sad. Right Grandeeney?" Lucy chirped._

_Grandeeney stayed silent for moment. "Friends?" She rasped. "You really think the Dragons care for such a tiny creature? You are a means to an end child. A tool to be used." she spoke softly, dulling the sharpness of her words._

_Lucy grinned. "That's not true. Mommy told me that you and Igneel are both raising little kids! And that the other Dragons are too! You do care!" _

_Grandeeney smiled, thinking of the blue haired girl waiting for her at home. "Ahhh yes. We Dragons are contradictory creatures. Caring for one and disregarding the other. Our kindness masks our cruelty I suppose…" the Dragon reflected._

_Lucy frowned, confused again. She thought about the children her Mother mentioned. "Grandeeney can I pretty please meet your kid? We could practice our Sky magic together!"_

_The Sky Dragon paused, contemplating her answer. "Child I fear that would be only beneficial to me. The fate you share with the Dragon Slayers is not a fortuitous one."_

_Lucy's brow creased. "Dragon Slayers?" A shiver went down her spine, they sounded scary._

_Grandeeney nodded. "Yes the children raised by the Dragons. Like my child. We teach them our magic."_

_Lucy bit her lip, pensive. "So am I one too? Since I'm learning too?" She didn't like the sound of being a Dragon Slayer._

_The Dragon laughed, amused. "The magic you practice is of another form. Our teachings are helpful but not necessary. The Dragon Slayers are different, their magic linked to ours …"__She paused._

_ "…and to yours by association. I would advise you not to seek them out, hide your power if you must."_

_Lucy didn't was Aunty Sky Dragon saying such strange things? "Don't worry Grandeeny. I don't think I want to meet them after all." She confessed reluctantly, hoping that she didn't hurt the Sky Dragon's feelings. _

_The Dragon sighed, blowing a gust of wind through Lucy's blonde hair, undoing her pigtails. "I can't decide if that pleases me or not." She admitted, unsure. "But it is wise of you. For that meeting can only end in despair."_

_Grandeeney smiled, knowing she had said too much. Her ilk would not be pleased. "Now why don't I show you something that'll beat anything that old firebrain could do?" She boasted. "It's about time you learnt to fly don't you think?" _

I sighed, standing up and releasing a dragon made of flames into the night's sky. I watched as the fire disappeared before my eyes, wondering if Natsu had felt my presence again. Grandeeney's cryptic advice echoing in my head. Did she really expect me to understand all those years ago? It was becoming clearer now. This power wasn't a gift. It was given to me for a reason and the Dragon Slayers were connected to it somehow. I stepped off the ledge, using my Sky magic to land safely on the ground below.

_A meeting that can only end in despair?_

Natsu need never know about our connection. From now on I would keep HeartString a secret. I had been as reckless as Macao, rushing into a situation without thinking. I would be more careful from now on.

I would be Lucy Heartfilia, the weakest Celestial Spirit mage of Fairy Tail.

**Hey guys thanks for reading! **

**Glaciem is the Ice Dragon btw. ( Self made) Couldn't find a name for it in the wikia.**

**Any questions please ask away. I know it may be confusing since theres still so much to explain and show you. Thinking about skipping the daybreak arc and going straight to lullaby hope that's ok!**


	3. Chapter 3- Erza's Lullaby

**_I do not own Fairy Tail._**

_Igneel flew above as I sprinted through the narrow streets of an empty city. I panicked as I felt his large shadow pass over me. Changing direction I took a sharp turn into an alleyway, the fire Dragon gaining. My heart stopped when I saw a dead end. Igneel hovered in the dark sky above. Turning to face him I pleaded, my voice unable to make a sound. He grinned, engulfing my world in flames._

I jolted awake in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. Realising it was just a dream I relaxed although a new anxiety began to take over. Seeing the dragons in my sleep wasn't new but experiencing them in that light was. They never harmed me before.

I shook off my unease, noticing I wasn't alone. I stiffened, suddenly aware of another warm body lying next to me. Warm was an understatement, this person was radiating heat. I turned my head slowly to face my uninvited guest, a thick head of pink hair tickling my face. I glowered, ripping off the covers of my bed and jumping up, resisting the urge to beat him to death with HeartString.

"Natsu." I seethed, holding my bedside lamp up like a weapon. "Wake up."

This wasn't the first time he had snuck into my apartment but it was the first time he had the audacity to sleep in my bed. I glanced around the room, sure enough his blue cat; Happy was curled up on my armchair, fast asleep.

I poked Natsu with the lamp. "Wake up Natsu." He pushed it away still asleep. I grumbled, trying to ignore my slight headache. It had been a few weeks since I had tested if Natsu could sense me, which also meant it had been a few weeks since I had drawn HeartString. It was beginning to affect me. There was never a moment where I knew I wouldn't be caught. I realised that when Natsu started to appear in my apartment at the most inconvenient times, in the bath, getting changed, when I was asleep. So using my magic was off limits.

I grinned evilly realising that he wasn't going to wake up with me just poking him. I fetched a jug of cold water from my kitchen, a sadistic smile on my lips as I poured it over his pink head. Natsu immediately sprang out of my bed, flames in hand, water steaming off his body.

"Ahhhh Lucy!" he yelled, shocked. Pink strands of hair clinging to his face. "Why did you do that?" He asked softly, he sounded hurt. He scratched his head, pouting a little. "I thought we were friends?"

I rolled my eyes, exasperated. "Oh no. Don't act like you're the victim here! What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Natsu squinted, confused. His glanced around my room, his eyes widening. "Oh yeah…" His voice trailed off. I crossed my arms, an eyebrow raised. "OH YEAH?" I fumed. "That's your excuse?!"

Natsu stood up and stretched. He shrugged coolly. "Jeez sorry. Happy and I came over last night to see if you wanted to go on a mission but you were asleep so we joined you. I didn't think it would piss you off so much." He huffed, sulking.

My anger subsided at his hurt expression. I sighed, defeated. "It's okay." I mumbled, feeling guilty. I still wasn't used to having people around. Refusing to look at him I picked his waist coat up from the floor and threw it his way. Walking over to a snoozing Happy I tickled under his chin, causing him to emit a contented sigh. "Come on I'll make you breakfast." I smiled softly to myself. Even though they were annoying sometimes, I still enjoyed their company.

Natsu seem to forget all about my rage once food was mentioned. "Aw! You're the best Lucy!" he exclaimed. Happy appeared beside him, tail waving excitedly. "Can I have fish Lucy?" he beamed. I chuckled, shaking my head at the pair of idiots. "Sure Happy."

After breakfast we headed for the guild. I closed my eyes and smiled, enjoying the summer sun on my face. Natsu and Happy strolled beside me, their contently on their stomachs. "Ah that was good. I was starving! There's no food in our house!" Natsu exclaimed. I bit my cheek, holding back my annoyance. So that's why they came to my apartment?

I gave them a smug smile. "Well. If you had just _accepted_ the money from our last job we wouldn't have this problem." I reminded them; referring to the daybreak job we had the week before. Natsu laughed, putting his arm around me. "Ah come on Lucy. You know we couldn't take it. Anyway we'll get a better job today!" he exclaimed, jewels in his eyes.

"Remind me again. Why do I have to go?" I frowned; my last mission with Natsu and Happy wasn't one of my favourite memories. How could it be? Being tricked in a skimpy maid outfit only to be called ugly by some creepy midget. I shuddered remembering how I had to summon my keys again instead of my bow. Depending on them was definitely not something I enjoyed. To top it all off we came back penny-less, not that I would have taken their money, Natsu was right about that.

Natsu looked at me incredulously. Slapping me on the back. "Because we're a team remember?!" He exclaimed happily. His cat nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Team Natsu!" Happy sang.

I scowled. "Yeah about that…Why is called after him?"

Natsu glanced sideways at me and smirked. "It's because I'm the strongest mage in Fairy Tail of course!" His ego growing before my eyes. I deadpanned, quickening my step. "Sure you are." I replied unenthusiastically. Natsu grinned for a second before freezing, finally picking up on the disbelief in my words.

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" He yelled after me.

* * *

The guild seemed quieter today. Or maybe I had just become accustomed to their wild behaviour. Groups of guild members sat together, laughing and yelling over each other. After Natsu's explanation of teams I understood Fairy Tail's dynamic much better. Mostly it explained why Levy was always being followed by Jet and Droy. I was worried she had two stalkers.

Mirajane smiled sweetly at us when we entered the guild, going straight for the request board. "Looking for a job?" she inquired from behind the bar. Knowing that Natsu would want to pick the mission I strolled over to her. "Yeah. We're broke." I admitted. It was only half true though, I still had jewels from other missions, like my dealings with Bora. My old employer paid me up front. _Unfortunately I wasn't in it for the money._ I thought dejectedly.

Mirajane giggled. "Oh dear. I'm sorry there's not much to offer at the moment. Maybe the Master will have something when he gets back." She beamed.

"The old man's gone?" Natsu asked from behind me, obviously not finding anything on the request board.

"Yep. He's at a regular meeting." She answered. Her eyes widened on me. "Oh Lucy you probably don't know what that is! Want me to explain?" she offered, taking out a chart. I shook my head, "Oh no thanks Mirajane. I get it!" I knew enough about the politics of Fiore.

I glanced at Natsu.

Something had been bothering me ever since we formed a team. If Natsu was as great a mage as he thought then why wasn't he in a team already? It had been racking my brain for the past few days.

"HEY FIREBREATH!" Gray Fullbuster yelled as he marched into the guild. His dark blue eyes incensed. He stormed towards us, holding up an item of clothing. "You burnt a hole in my jacket!"

Natsu's nostrils flared. "So what? It's not like you were gonna wear it anyway, you perverted snow cone!"

Gray raised a clenched fist. "What did you just say flamebrain?" he hissed. He ran towards Natsu, losing his clothes in the process.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU ICE CUBE! " Natsu yelled as he met him halfway with a flaming punch. I sighed turning away. Natsu wasn't in a team before because he wanted to fight everyone he met - except me of course. Did he not see me with even the slightest threat? I wasn't sure how I felt about that. It was what I was aiming for but it irritated me.

Natsu flew across the guildhall, hitting a wall. I silently thanked Gray for relieving some of my stress. Although he annoyed me too, constantly looking for fights with Natsu. I wondered if they really hated each other, the way they were always at each other's throats reminded me of a pair of puppys playing with each other. It wouldn't surprise me, things were never as they seemed here at the guild. I only had to look at the barmaid in front of me to prove it -The sweet and gentle Mirajane who had Satan take-over magic.

Gray stripping certainly was weird but I had come to accept that all the mages in Fairy Tail had their own eccentricities. Cana's drinking. Elfman's manliness obsession. The way Loke acted around me. It wasn't like I was completely normal either. I shuddered, touching my head gingerly.

A panicked guild member burst through the main doors. "Erza! ERZA'S BACK!" he screeched, out of breath. To my surprise, Natsu and Gray froze mid-punch, the rest of the guildhall turned deadly silent. Natsu and Gray leapt away from one another, horrified. They stared at the messenger. "WHAT?" they yelled in unison.

A load thudding noise came from outside the guild, getting closer. The tension in the room rose with each thud. Natsu and Gray cowered together. Seeing them so terrified worried me. Who were they so afraid of? This Erza person? The name sounded familiar.

The doors swung open, revealing a girl around my age, probably a bit older by the stern expression on her pretty face. She was wearing armour and a navy skirt, her red hair flowing past her waist. I heard a few members gasp in awe of the large decorated horn she was holding with ease. She dropped it on the guild's floor with a bang.

"Where is Master Makarov? I need to speak with him at once." Her loud, regal voice rang across the hall. "Oh welcome back Erza. He's out at a conference right now." Mirajane answered, completely oblivious to the visitor's menacing aura.

With the Master absent Erza turned her attention to the other guild members, scolding each one. Her brazen voice echoed over my head as I stared intently at the object behind her. A large horn, decorated with various jewels at its base.

"A Cynthernian Troll." I murmured faintly to myself. An unexplainable déjà vu forcing the words out of my mouth. Happy suddenly appeared by my shoulder. "Lucy what's a Cythernian troll?" He asked loudly. I cringed, trying to cover his mouth before he asked again. It was too late though as I felt a pair of cold brown eyes on me.

Erza walked away from her conversation with Natsu and Gray, their forced smiles disappearing as she turned my way. I bit my cheek, cursing internally as she approached. Her brown eyes ran over me for a moment. Her face remained impassive.

She paused by the decorated horn, running her hand over it. "This was a Cynthernian Troll Happy until I defeated it. The villagers it was attacking decorated its horn for me as thanks."

Natsu pouted, muttering to himself. No doubt wishing he was the one who got to fight the monster. Gray looked thoughtful, his eyebrows clinched together. "I've never heard of it before…"

Erza nodded. "Yes well they are quite rare, since they usually only live on the Cynthernia mountain peaks. This one was exception. It seemed to have climbed down to terrorise the village at the base of the mountain." Her eyes returned to me once again. "Are you from that village?" she inquired.

I shook my head, unsure of what to say. Erza frowned. "Then how did recognise the beast?"

I froze, what do I say? _I just knew?_ I bit my lip, I couldn't say that, it would be way too weird. I stared at the horn, hoping for some inspiration. "The gems." I answered eventually, grasping for a believable excuse. "They can only be mined from the same mountains so I just assumed… I've read about them before…" My voice trailed off, uncertain whether I should add more to the lie.

Erza watched me for a moment, glancing at the blue gems embellishing her prize. My heart's erratic beat eased when she smiled at me, showing how beautiful she really was. "Really? How fascinating. It's a relief to know an intelligent mage has joined us, perhaps you will rub off on the others? I'm Erza. And you are?"

I grinned, perplexed by her sudden charm. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Lucy why are you here?" Natsu asked, not for the first time that day. He had Gray in a headlock, also not for the first time that day, while we waited at the train station.

"I told you! MiraJane told me to come!" I growled, exasperated. I was asking myself the same question. After how quickly I had gained suspicion from Erza yesterday my plan was to avoid her at all costs. She seemed sharper than the other guild members I had spent time with. If she found it strange that I knew the monster's name from yesterday then what would she have thought if she had seen my eyes change colour that day on Mt Hakobe? I shuddered. I had committed myself to keeping this a secret and she was an unnecessary risk.

Yet when MiraJane suggested I should go to keep the peace between Gray and Natsu I had agreed. _Why?_ I groaned, regretting the decision. Why would she think I could keep the peace anyway? Had she seen these guys? I watched them fight, irritated. "Hey guys stop." I called out lifelessly, wishing MiraJane was here to see just how wrong she was. Natsu and Gray ignored me, grappling with each other. I bit my cheek, holding back my anger. "Oh look Ezra's coming!" I sang bitterly, slightly jealous when I saw how they sprang apart from one another.

"Where?" Natsu gasped, his black eyes searching the station. Gray held him in a stiff hug, terrified. How did she have such an effect on these guys? I clinched my eyebrows together, curious.

"Why are you guys so scared of her anyway?" I asked.

Happy, who was hovering above us, perched on Natsu's head. "Erza beat them up really bad!" He beamed, his voice extra cheerful today.

I raised my eyebrow, crossing my arms. "Is that so?" Tempted to do the same.

"Ah good. You're all here. Shall we depart?" A familiar, noble voice questioned. I turned to face Erza. She was in her usual armoured clothes pulling a large pile of suitcases behind her. I tried to hide my astonishment. "Em Erza? Didn't you pack a little…too much?" I asked gingerly.

Erza stared at me, her face blank. "No? I think this is just enough, if not lacking. Should I get more?"

I shook my head frantically, my hands up in surrender. "No! No! You're totally fine!" I cried. She nodded, looking past me at the two guys, who were clutching each other in one of the most awkward embraces I had ever seen.

"It's nice to see you two getting along." She paused, her eyes narrowing. "Let's hope it continues." The guys nodded eagerly, their eyes watering in fear. I watched them, mystified.

"Y-yes Erza." They stuttered. I rolled my eyes as I boarded the train. My reasons for being here becoming less and less.

* * *

"So Erza. Why don't you fill us in? Why are we here?" Gray finally asked the question that had been bothering me all day.

She nodded. "I was resting in a tavern when I overhead some people talking about a strange object called The Lullaby. I didn't really pay attention until they mentioned a mage named Erigor. He's an infamous mage of the dark guild Eisenwald. I figured something troublesome was going on." She confessed. She sighed. "Unfortunately they were already gone when I had made the connection."

A shiver went down my spine. Erigor the Shinigami. I had heard of him before, a merciless assassin. Erza was probably right about there being trouble ahead. I glanced at Natsu who was unconscious- Erza's own cure for travel sickness.

"What kind of magic do you use Lucy?" Erza inquired. I squirmed slightly, a faint blush on my cheeks.

_Relax Lucy. It was an innocent question._

I smiled half-heartedly. "I'm a celestial spirit mage." I lifted my keys to show her. "See?" Erza admired my keys for a moment. "Good. Seems you have a few."

"What about you Erza?" I cocked my head, curious. To defeat such a large monster she must be strong.

Happy grinned. "Erza's magic is really pretty! It makes her enemies bleed a lot!" he sang jovially.

Ezra smiled. "Thanks Happy but I think Gray's magic is much prettier."

I turned to Gray who appeared to be forming something in his hands, he opened them, revealing an ice sculpture of our guild's symbol. I gasped reaching out to touch it, appreciating it's beauty.

"Ooh ice magic!" I exclaimed, it was different to mine. Remembering that I had used the ice dragon's power not too long ago I felt uneasy. I retracted my hands, fidgeting with them, refusing to look at Gray as I asked him an important question, my voice cautious.

"Em… You're not Glaciem's dragon slayer are you?" I peeked up at him, surprised at his vacant expression. "Who's Glaciem?" Gray asked.

I blinked. "The Ice Dragon?" I finished, baffled that he had never heard of his own element's dragon. Erza had a similar vacuous look.

"There's an _Ice _Dragon?!" Gray exclaimed, amazed. "Whoa I had no idea…"

Erza smiled, her eyes shining proudly. "I'm surprised you know the name of such an obscure dragon Lucy."

I shuffled uncomfortably. "Yeah well… I read a lot." I shrugged.

She nodded, pleased. "You certainly are very knowledgeable. I'm sure it will be very helpful in the future. I don't suppose you've ever heard of this Lullaby have you?"

I shook my head, disappointed. "No. Nothing." I sighed, leaning on my hand as I stared out the carriage window. I watched as fields and mountains soared past. The Lullaby… my mind came up blank. The further we got from Fairy Tail the more uneasy I felt.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Gray yelled over whirring of the magic-charged car Erza was racing. Things hadn't exactly turned out as planned. Firstly we left an unconscious Natsu on the train and when we finally caught up to him he was being thrown out of it- by none other than an Eisenwald member, an Eisenwald member with the Lullaby according to Natsu. Of course he didn't realise this was important since he was unconscious while Erza was explaining our mission earlier. So it may have been a few minutes until we discovered we needed to follow that train.

Natsu groaned, unable to answer Gray, his face green. We were speeding towards the station. Natsu had described the Lullaby as magic flute with three eyes. I remembered a legend about a death flute of a similar appearance; one song could kill anyone who heard it. Erza seemed to believe me when I told her this, becoming more determined to stop Eisenwald than ever.

The car skidded to a stop outside Oshibana station. Natsu moaned. A large crowd of people surrounded the entrance, listening to the station controllers announcing that station was closed. It appeared the station had already been taken over by the Eisenwald guild. Erza went to speak with the staff, once she realised they knew nothing, she knocked them out.

"We don't have time for this. The Lullaby needs to be contained, one song is fatal." She bellowed, turning back to face us. "Come on, a small army unit has already entered a short time ago." She marched inside. We hurried after her, a sour faced Natsu on my back, Happy flying beside us and Gray not far behind.

"Lucy I have to tell you something!" Happy stated as we turned a corner. The soldiers from earlier lay scattered on the stairs before us. I gasped, unsure if they were alive or dead. "Happy it can wait. We need to find the Lullaby!"

Happy pouted as we followed Erza into the main hall of the station. She stopped at the entrance, glaring across the room where a large group of shady magicians stood, sneering. Around twenty in all, their leader, a sinister looking man crouched on a ledge above them. A menacing smile on his pale face. A scythe was strapped to his back, glinting in the sunlight.

_The Shinigami. _

"You." Erza pointed. " Are you Erigor?" She called out, her voice strong and opposing.

He smirked, confirming it. "Looks like the Fairy Tail flies did come after all. Good. We can teach you smug bastards a lesson. " His followers snickered beneath him.

I nudged Natsu, taking notice of how many mages were here. He needed to get up. "Natsu!" I whispered. "Come on. Pull yourself together!"

"What are you planning to do with the Lullaby?" Erza demanded. Erigor and his cronies sneered. He leaped into the air, using wind magic to fly. "What do train stations have?" He mused, perching himself on the speakers.

"You plan to broadcast it?" Erza finished for him, her tone serious and unforgiving.

He smirked. "All those nosy onlookers. Hell if I raised the volume maybe I could kill the entire city?"

"As if we'd let you!" Gray yelled. Natsu got up, unable to ignore what was going on for any longer. He glared at Erigor, his hands burning.

Erigor shot him an amused look, flying into the air once again. "I'll leave the rest to you. Show them the true terror of a dark guild." There was a flash of light and he disappeared.

Erza glanced at Gray and Natsu. "You two go after him. If it's the both of you he can't win."

They glared at one another for a moment before nodding to her and running off, leaving two girls and a flying cat face off the others. I glanced at Erza, her stern face summing up our opponents. Her pretty face was blank, her brown eyes calm yet there was a darkness to it. She was too calm, too focused, as if she had done this a hundred times. I shuddered; unsure whether to be in awe or terror. Did she look like that when she beat Natsu and Gray up? No wonder they was afraid of her.

"So just us against them?" I asked, forcing an enthusiastic tone. I wouldn't be much help just using my spirits. Erza nodded, stepping forward.

The Eisenwald members leered at us from across the room. Murmuring about they'd do to us after they won. It made my skin crawl. I knew I could take them all if I could use HeartString but that wasn't an option. I winched, a sharp pain shooting through my head. Erza oblivious to me began to transform, her clothes replaced by a more striking armour with wings. Swords appeared all around her.

_Re-equip magic._

It was the first time I has seen it used to such an extent. Erza began to fight, tossing and turning, the clang of swords against the yells of the surprised guild members. Her calm eyes met mine and I nodded, taking Cancer's key out. Even if I hated using my keys this way I wasn't going to let her have all the fun.

Erza spun slashing her blades in final attack, one of the last attacking mages hit the ground. The short man remaining ran in terror, sprinting into one of the side corridors. Erza breathed heavily surrounded by the bodies of the dark guild members she had dispatched. I watched her, impressed. She scowled at me. "Follow him, he might be going to Erigor."

I paused. Erza didn't look too good. "You sure?"

"Please." She hissed, glaring at me. I swallowed before nodding, sprinting after the escapee.

I grinned as I turned the corner. If no one was around then I could use my real magic. I reached out to form my bow when I heard the flapping of wings behind me.

"Lucy wait!" Happy called.

I groaned, my headache returning. Scratch that idea. "Yeah. Yeah come on cat. Let's catch this guy" I huffed, marching after the lone mage.

* * *

Happy and I strolled down the empty train station corridor. It had been a while since Erza had sent us to find the chicken mage and we hadn't even seen him once. If Happy wasn't here I could have tried using my other magic but even then I wasn't sure what would work for this game of hide and seek. He didn't seem to be an important player though, which was a relief. I still didn't want to return to Erza empty handed, not with the way Happy was talking about her.

"Lucy I have something to tell you!" Happy exclaimed. I scowled. "Happy it doesn't count if you can't REMEMBER what it is!" I hissed.

A muffled yell echoed across the room. We froze, recognising the infuriated voice. "Natsu?" I called out warily. Suddenly the wall in front of us blasted into pieces and the mage we were searching for landing at our feet, stars in his eyes. Natsu stood over him, panting heavily, his eyes filled with hatred.

Happy and I watched in horror at the scene before us, Natsu beating the sobbing mage to a pulp while Erza and Gray panicked over the bleeding man who threw Natsu out of the train just a few hours earlier.

"What is going on?" I asked to no one in particular, overwhelmed. Gray acknowledged me first. "It wasn't Oshibana Erigor was targeting. It was the regular meeting in Clover!"

I gawked. "Then why are we still here fighting these wimps?" I pulled Natsu off the sniffling mage. He huffed, his anger still simmering.

"Because that Erigor bastard made a wind wall. We're trapped here. That's why we needed this guy." Gray pointed to the stabbed mage. "He can undo magic seals."

The mage must have been a dispeller of some kind. I watched as Erza bandaged his wound. Natsu glowered, seeing the mage wince as she pressed on his stab wound. "I'll fix this." He declared, storming outside to the barrier.

We followed him, Gray and Erza supporting the injured mage. I stared up at the impenetrable wall in dismay, although I couldn't help but admire Erigor's work. To make such a strong barrier and not have to continuously maintain it, his wind magic must be quite powerful. This fact didn't seem to escape Natsu who was flaming up in frustration, preparing to punch his way through the high velocity winds. My eyes widened in terror as he was thrown back against the Station wall. He stood up slowly, staggering, preparing for another try.

"Natsu stop!" I yelled, moving without meaning to I wrapped my arms around his back, refusing to let go. He froze, his eyes calm again but confused. "Lucy what are you doing?"

Realising I was still clinging to him I let go, surprised by my sudden outburst. "Stopping you from getting ripped to shreds. Idiot! It's too strong to break through!"

He frowned, looking away. Refusing to admit defeat. Happy hovered above me, a wide smile on his face. "I remembered!" He dropped a golden key into my hand. "Everlue wanted to give this to you!"

I gazed down at the golden key, feeling my blood boil slightly. "Virgo? Happy did you have this the WHOLE time!" I yelled in disbelief at the fact Happy had been carrying around a Golden key as if it was loose change for the past week. A golden key!

Happy gave me a guilty smile. "I'm sorry Lucy I forgot. But can't we use it to escape? She can dig us a tunnel!"

We froze, realising the cat may be right. "Heh? Is that true?!" Gray cried. Erza gave me a questioning look and I nodded. Knowing we didn't have much time I reached out the key.

"Open Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!" I commanded. A petite pink haired maid appeared, nothing alike to the huge woman who had served Everlue.

"Hello Mistress." Virgo bowed.

"Hi Virgo, I'm sorry we don't have much time, can we do you contract later?"

"Of course Mistress."

"Ok I need you to dig a way out for my friends, to pass the wind barrier. Is that ok?"

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Of course Mistress. Right away." She disappeared under the ground, reappearing on the other side of the wind wall. I sighed, relieved. I wondered what her other powers were, thinking of my bow.

"Awesome!" Natsu yelled, jumping in after her and climbing out the other side. Gray followed with the injured dark mage. I stopped Erza as she left to go.

"I'm going to stay here. The army will be here soon and they'll need a way to enter." I stated, hoping she'd believe me. She watched me for a moment before nodding. "Good idea Lucy. We shall meet you back at the guild. Be safe." She commanded before climbing down into the tunnel.

"You too." I called after her. I climbed outside through the tunnel. Silently watching them leave, the car zooming off in the distance. I glance up at the powerful barrier, thinking of Erigor. If it is all of them, they can defeat him easily I reassured myself. Looking back at them once again, I notice a familiar pair flying ahead of the car. Natsu and Happy were going ahead without Erza and Gray? My stomach twisted. Natsu was a fire mage there was no way he could beat Erigor. He wasn't as strong as him either. His chance weren't good and The Shinigami wouldn't hesitate to kill him, either with the Lullaby or with that menacing scythe of his. As the car disappeared into the horizon, I narrowed my eyes into resolve, knowing that I couldn't hold back this time or Natsu and Happy might die.

I swiftly turned to face my celestial spirit. "Now tell me, what can you really do?" I demanded my voice stern and focused. I didn't have much time.

Virgo smiled slightly, her impassive stare disappearing for a moment. "Entrapment and escape are my specialites Mistress."

I nodded, thoughtful, climbing back through the tunnel. I didn't want anyone to see me. "Interesting. I may have to use you later. I hope that's alright."

Virgo nodded. "Do whatever you please with me Mistress. You may punish me if you wish?" I raised my eyebrow taken aback by her words. I sighed, returning her to her key. And just when I was thinking I had finally found a normal spirit.

I creased my brow, observing the barrier in front of me, trying to decide how I would destroy it. Dispelling magic was risky, especially for something this big. The dragon who had given me that ability had been dead long before I was born and I've never met someone to show me how to use it. Whenever I tried I ended up draining my magic as well.

Natsu's face flashed in my mind. I didn't have a choice. I wasn't going to let Erigor kill him or Master Makarov.

I frowned, forming HeartString. I let out a deep breath, enjoying the rush of power in my hands and relief from my headache. I levelled my bow with the barrier, focusing on the anti-magic I desired and released, a purple light shot from my bow hitting the wind wall in front of me. It spread out with the moving barrier, covering it in a purple light, once submerged my magic flared, almost blinding me before the light vanished, taking the wind wall with it, an eerie quiet stretching over Oshibana.

I blinked, surprised that I had succeeded with such ease. Grinning at my handy work I changed my eyes to white, preparing to fly. I shot my bow at the ground, jumping into the air and soaring towards Clover, hoping I wasn't too late.

I heard them before I saw them. The deafening rush of gale force winds and crackling of flames. They were fighting on train tracks in the middle of a canyon. A perfect spot someone who could fly, one slip from Natsu and he was a goner, at least that's what I thought until I saw Happy save him. I landed on a rocky ledge that had a good view of the battle, making sure it would be a place they wouldn't notice me; above them in the shadow of the large overbearing cliff.

Natsu looked terrible, bruised all over, his flames small and dwindling. I clenched my fist, incensed. Did he really think he could take on Erigor all by himself? I remembered his words from this morning, about him being the strongest mage in Fairy Tail.

"Idiot." I hissed under my breath. Natsu was attempting to break through a wind barrier Erigor had put between them, his flames getting sucked away by the strong winds. It wouldn't be long now until Erigor finished him off. I had to end it now.

Forming HeartString in my hand I prepared to shoot Erigor, one hit would do, my eyes black, an unpleasant magic coursing through me like darkness crawling in my veins. Pulling back my hand, I focus on The Shinigami, his scowling face.

_Wait. Scowling?_

My eyes returned to normal, amazed by the spectacle below me. Natsu was advancing through the wind barrier, the heat from his flames tickling my face. Erigor was frozen in shock as his magic was drained away by Natsu's piping hot flames.

"What?" I whisper to myself, stunned. Natsu's flames overpowered Erigor, engulfing him.

_The power of feeling._

I'm not sure how I knew, it was similar to the Cythernian Troll's horn from yesterday. I just did, like some kind of strange intuition deep within me. Natsu had used his own emotions to power his magic, sucking the air out of Erigor's wind. The flames receded, revealing that the infamous Shinigami was out cold, sprawled across the tracks.

_He's stronger than I thought..._

Erza and the others had arrived with the magic car. I watched over them, trying to wrap my head around Natsu's power. My three fellow guild members were also admiring Natsu's handy work, leaving their 'injured' guest by the car. I narrowed my eyes noticing his suspicious expression. I followed his line of sight, my heart racing when I saw it lead to the Lullaby.

Stupid Natsu had forgotten to get it. They all had, their backs to the dark mage as he crept closer to accursed flute. I needed to stop him before it was too late. HeartString flickered in my hand. I glanced down at it worried, why was it doing that? Focusing on my earth magic, I steadied myself to shoot the dark mage. I pulled back my hand except nothing happened. A sudden light headedness hit me as I realised my magic was diminishing.

_Crap. I guess that anti-magic spell backfired after all…_

I grimaced, realising I didn't have much time left until HeartString vanished.

My bow's flickering became more intense. I breathed deeply, trying not to panic. My keys didn't use my magic, I frantically scanned my keys, which one would be suitable for stopping him. My hand grasped Virgo, remembering what she had said earlier.

_Entrapment._

Taking out her key and pulling it back on my dying bow I aimed at the mage currently edging towards the death flute. Letting it go and sighing in relief when chains wrapped around him like a cocoon, knocking him to the ground, his muffling screams finally earning the attention of the gang. Who just stared at the struggling mage perplexed.

I laughed, falling back onto the dusty rock. HeartString disappearing in my hands.

"HEH?" I heard Natsu and Gray shout. I grinned, staring up at the clouds, trying not to think about the fact I was stuck up here until my magic came back.

* * *

"Lucy!" I looked up from my book, hopefully concealing how out of breath I was. I had just flown back to Fairy Tail at full speed from the canyon. I stopped outside Magnolia and ran the rest of the way. It would have been suspicious if I had arrived after them. It had only taken a few hours for me to regain my powers. With every hour I had gotten more paranoid that Erza was waiting for me at the guild.

I smiled up at Happy who was followed by Ezra, Gray and Natsu. "Hey guys. Did you catch him?"

Erza nodded, she seemed exhausted, probably drained from driving the magic car. She sat down beside me, laying her head down on the table. Gray and Natsu sat opposite us. I noticed a few bruises on Natsu from his fight with Erigor but they were overshadowed by his elated expression.

"Yeah! Lucy you should have seen it! I destroyed the guy!" Natsu boasted proudly. Happy nodded enthusiastically. "That's right! He did!"

Gray gradually began to strip, unaware. "Lucy how was Ichibana? Did you help the army?" he asked.

I shrugged, pretending to be embarrassed. "Oh … Well the barrier came down a little while after you guys left so I didn't have to do much. What happened after Erigor?"

Gray shrugged. "We brought the flute to the regular meeting and they re-sealed it. I think it should be at the council archives by now."

"Don't forget the chains!" Happy sang, a sly grin on his cute face.

Natsu frowned. "Yeah! That mage who got stabbed covered himself in chains for some reason…"

"Yeah what a weirdo." Gray interjected.

I blinked, keeping my face blank. Were actually being serious? They thought he had some weird chain fetish? Not for the first time I wondered whether I should be glad these guys clueless or not.

Natsu beamed. "Anyway who cares! We're the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" He punched his fist in the air. "Team Natsu!"

Gray and I shared an amused smile. Before the name annoyed me but after today, seeing him defeat Erigor against all odds…

"Team Natsu!" I cheered along with him and Happy

Maybe Team Natsu wasn't so bad after all.

**_Hey guys._**

**_So just wanted to clarify some things. Firstly the "I just know." sort of reaction to various magic things IS NOT me being lazy- it is an important factor to the plot which will be explained in later chapters. Secondly I know Lucy's behaviour may seem bitter/unnecessarily bitchy but that is down to her being isolated for the past few years/ also a fear of being discovered = a bit of a tsundere, as you can see she's warming up to people now ( like in this chapter) _**

**_And lastly, this is an AU and I find following the original plot very tedious so I will be cutting out some arcs and skipping over some others. Haven't decided whether I'll do Galuna yet or Lucy's kidnapping. If you would like to see a certain scene be sure to tell me! _**

**_Thank you for reading! Be back soon! _**


	4. Chapter 4- The Forgotten Dragon

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Enjoy!**

The sun warmed my face as I strolled towards Fairy Tail. It had been a few days since the Lullaby encounter and everything had gone back to normal. With Erza back the guild had calmed down a bit, mainly because Natsu and Gray weren't at each other's throats. I yawned, pleased with myself. My part in our last mission went by completely unnoticed and to top it all off Natsu and Happy hadn't appeared in my house this morning.

I smiled to myself as I approached the guild, enjoying the silence. The running water of the canal the only sound, not even the birds were singing. I froze.

_Wait._

Silence? In the middle of Magnolia? Near the chaotic guild hall?

I frowned, finally noticing the lack of movement around me. The large doors to Fairy Tail were in my sight. I quickened my step, worried about what I would find. Suddenly the birds began to chirp again, easing my tension. I let out a deep breath as the world began to hum back to life. A hooded figure emerged from the guild hall in front me, large staves tied to his back. His confident stride hesitated for a moment when he saw me. He reached back for one of his staves. I widened my stance, unconsciously preparing for an attack though none came. He stabbed the staff into the ground, disappearing upon impact. I blinked, perplexed.

My confusion didn't last as I heard the guild return to its usual racket and Natsu's yelling. I sighed, missing the quiet already and stepped inside.

Natsu was attempting to reach the second floor. I say attempting because Master Makarov was striking him down every time. I winched as Natsu was smacked down by his massive fist. I snuck over to Levy, watching the scene with interest. The hooded stranger from before forgotten.

I frowned as my teammate got struck down yet again.

"Why does Natsu want to get upstairs so badly?" I murmured quietly to the blue hair mage.

Before she could answer a low chuckle echoed across the hall. Following the noise I looked up, my eyes landing on a blond mage leaning on the second floor railing, smirking down at the scene below. "Come on Natsu. If you couldn't beat Erza you don't stand a chance against me." He declared smugly.

_Oh that's why._

Both Erza and Natsu glowered at the blond mage's comment. I studied him for a moment. I hadn't seen him before. I would have remembered the large lightning bolt shaped scar that trailed down the side of his face. His blond hair spiked backwards, a pair of magic earphones covering his ears. His grey eyes met mine, brimming with an amused superiority and I immediately knew I disliked him.

"Laxus! That's enough." Master Makarov yelled, smashing Natsu down to the ground floor. This time Natsu stayed there, finally defeated.

Laxus' smirk widened. "Sure Gramps. Natsu looks all tuckered out anyway." He replied, backing away from the railing and disappearing from view. I walked over to the bar as the guild settled down, taking a stool. Mira grinned at me.

"Good morning Lucy! When did you get here? I didn't see you come in."

I smiled, shrugging slightly. "Oh just a few minutes ago… Em Mira? Why can't Natsu go upstairs?" I asked, confused.

"Oh that's because only S-class mages can go to the second floor." She answered simply, seeing my puzzled reaction she continued. "S-class mages are the strongest mages in Fairy Tail; they can take on harder S-class jobs. Which usually have much higher rewards."

I nodded. "What kind of jobs?" I asked curious.

Mira cheerful expression darkened slightly. "The type of job where one wrong turn can get you killed. That's why only S-class mages can do them. Even then they're not easy."

"I guess that Laxus guy is one then? An S-class mage?"

Mira nodded. "Yes, him and five others. Erza's one, she's the youngest to qualify." She beamed, although it seemed forced. I sipped the drink she gave me, wondering who the other four were.

* * *

I balanced myself on the water's edge, ignoring the warnings of the anxious sailors. My mind was off in another world, oblivious to the danger.

I had spent the rest of the day wandering Magnolia, exploring the markets and various magic shops. I was bored. Natsu and Happy were nowhere to be found. They had disappeared after he had given up on fighting Laxus this morning. I scowled, thinking of the patronising look the blond mage had gave me earlier. How could that guy be an S-class mage? Do they have a personality test in the S-class exams? I huffed, shrugging my annoyance off as I entered my apartment.

I sighed happily to myself, planning my night ahead; a nice quiet night in. I opened my front door and stepped inside.

"Hey Lucy!" I jumped as Natsu and Happy shouted in unison, working out in my bedroom. My surprise quickly turned to anger. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" I pushed Natsu over. "Why are you all sweaty in my room!" I yelled.

Natsu, being used to my sudden outbursts by now didn't react. Instead he handed me a pink dumbbell. "We're working out! We need to be stronger if we're gonna beat Laxus!"

I blinked, staring at the pink dumbbell. "Are you serious? Why do I need to work out?"

"Because we're a team!" Happy cheered, accompanying Natsu with his push-ups. I rolled my eyes. "Something tells me it'll take more than a few push-ups to beat that guy." I commented under my breath, sitting down at my desk.

I hesitated slightly as room went quiet, the panting gone. Suddenly Natsu and Happy peered over my shoulders, sly grins on their sweaty faces. "You know what Lucy? I think you're onto something!" Natsu beamed, slamming a piece of paper onto the desk in front of me.

I glanced down at the torn sheet and then back to the pink haired mage beside me. "Natsu what is this?" I gestured to the paper, finally noticing the seven million jewel reward. I gasped in horror. "And why is the pay so huge?"

Natsu smirked, his black eyes twinkling mischievously. "It's an S-class job."

"On a spooky island!" Happy exclaimed, excited.

I blinked, gazing down at the page. "An S-class mission?" Letting their words sink in.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" I yelled, jumping up and grabbing the dragon-slayer by the collar. "How did you get this?" I cried, appalled, waving the crumbled page in the air. Natsu wasn't an S-class mage, there was no way this was legal.

"Happy got it when no one was looking." Natsu boasted, once again unaffected by my temper. Happy nodded enthusiastically.

"Natsu." I breathed. "If the Master finds out about this you could be kicked out of Fairy Tail." I pointed out, trying to keep my voice calm.

He grinned, showing no fear. "Not if we ace the job! Then he'll have to make us S-class!"

I stared at him. "Are you serious? Do you really think you can-"I glanced down at the page I had half crumbled in my hand. "- lift a curse of an entire island?" I read out slowly, looking up at him incredulously. "What are you going to do? Burn it away?"

Natsu shrugged. "We'll figure something out." He hoisted his rucksack onto his back, preparing to climb out my bedroom window. He turned to me, reaching out with anticipating grin. "Come on Lucy."

I put my hands up, stopping him. "Oh no. No way. Just no. " I repeated, shaking my head furiously.

Happy hovered above me, taking the request sheet and waving it in front of me. "But Lucy look! There's a Golden Key as a reward!"

I knocked the page aside, annoyed. "You only get the reward if you FINISH the job Happy. If you go you'll only be dragged back by Erza and kicked out!"

Happy glanced back at Natsu and they shrugged in unison. "Ok fine Lucy. Just don't be annoyed when we're allowed to second floor and you're not." Natsu remarked as he climbed out of my window and disappeared, his flying cat in pursuit.

I slammed the window after them. "Idiots" I muttered to myself. I collapsed onto my bed, irritated. The job request was lying on the floor, the words 'Galuna Island' staring back at me. My stomach twisted. Would they be ok? An S-class mission on a cursed island, it sounded dangerous.

I frowned, trying to put it out of my mind. I wasn't my problem. No doubt Erza will have them back by tomorrow. I'm sure the Master would forgive them. My heart sped up.

_But what if Erza didn't find them?_

I sat up on my bed, reaching down and clutched the ominous S-class request sheet in my hand. Mirajane's words echoing in my head.

_The type of job where one wrong turn can get you killed._

Biting my lip, I thought of Natsu and Happy in danger, out on that island, all alone. I cursed under my breath, grabbing a jacket and following Natsu through my window. Irritated at how worried I was.

"Natsu! Happy! Wait up!" I yelled.

* * *

*2 Days Later*

I groaned, shielding my eyes from the blinding Sun. My body throbbed. Crawling to my feet, my brown eyes adjusted to daylight. I was on a beach, the sounds of the waves crashing and palm trees rustling in the sea breeze were unexpectedly eerie. I felt my hair stand on end.

"This must be Galuna Island." I spoke softly to no one in particular, patting the sand off my damp clothes. How did we end up here?

The last thing I remembered was Bobo disappearing and then our boat being engulfed by a huge wave. I scanned the beach, noticing three familiar lumps further down the shore. I sighed, relieved that they hadn't been swept further away. Checking I had all my keys I strode towards them.

To say things worked out perfectly since we left Magnolia would be an understatement. Upon reaching Hargeon we discovered that no one would even sail close to the accursed island. To make matters worse Gray appeared and Natsu decided it would be a good idea to knock him out and drag him along. Come to think of it Gray had been tied up when we capsized. A brief flash of panic twisted my insides and I quickened my step, my eyes focusing on the black head of hair protruding from the sand.

"Gray?" I yelled, anticipating the worst.

I sighed in relief when I saw him rise from the sand, untouched. His binds broken. Natsu and Happy were brushing themselves off. "Oh hey Lucy! You're ok!" Natsu smiled happily, excited to continue our journey. "I think this is Galuna!"

I glanced at Gray, who was lurking by the treeline. He had come to stop us. I narrowed my eyes, my fingers brushing against my keys. I wasn't getting dragged home just yet, not to be kicked out of Fairy Tail. I still hadn't found what I was looking for. Would we have to tie him up again?

Gray didn't move. Tentatively, I retracted my hand, pulling out the request sheet, examining the map drawn on the back. "It looks like the village is that way." I said, pointing towards the far end of the beach. "Their Chief was the one to make this request so we should probably meet him for more information."

"Let's go then." Gray replied, surprising Natsu and I. He stepped out into the sunlight, hands in his pockets. "What are you waiting for? We have a job to do." He said coolly.

Natsu frowned. "I thought you came to bring us back?"

Gray smiled crookedly, running pale hand through his dark hair. "Yeah but I can't let you guys beat me to the second floor now can I?" He paused, his smile widening. "And it won't be as fun if you got kicked out." He turned, heading towards the village, leaving Natsu and I dumfounded. Eventually we grinned at one another and began to follow. I couldn't help but share his excitement for slightest moment; even if he had dragged me here too.

* * *

The village was protected by a wall of wooden spikes that towered above. We had to show our Fairy Tail marks to enter. I was glad mine was on my hand and not my chest like Gray, although for a natural stripper like himself I'm sure it didn't matter. Upon entering the village the eerie presence I had felt earlier intensified, probably because we were greeted by a crowd of cloaked villagers eyeing us suspiciously.

"So you came to help us." A frail elder croaked. He held a staff with a crescent moon adorned on top. Gray stepped forward, taking charge.

"Yes. Are you the Chief?"

The man nodded. "I am Chief Moka. I am the one who sent for help with this curse." He turned nodding to his peers, who simultaneously cast off their cloaks, revealing various contorted limbs, horns and claws, similar to the demonic arm Bobo showed us the night before. I heard Happy gasp next to me.

Gray opened his mouth to speak but Moka put his hand up, stopping him. "This is how we are like during the day. The real curse comes with the moonlight." He gestured to the sky above, to where the moon emerged from the clouds, its light stained purple.

My heart skipped beat, the purple light reminding me of the magic I had used to break the wind barrier. I was snapped out of my déjà vu by the guttural screams of the villagers. They were bent over in agony, changing forms. The colourful skin of their gnarled limbs spread over the rest of their bodies, turning them into demonic creatures, each a different type from the other.

Gray and I watched them, astonished while Natsu jumped around in excitement, appearing to be jealous of their new forms.

"The moon is doing this to us. Please help." One green scaled villager called out.

Gray furrowed his brow in thought. "Could it be a disease of some kind?"

The Chief shook his head. "We have sought out many doctors and none have found an answer." Tears formed in the old man's eyes. "It's the moon. It's slowly turning us into monsters. We have lost many to madness. They become the monster they appear to be and we must…" He sniffled, his voice trailing off. "Like my son." He revealed a photo from his pocket, a younger version of the sailor who brought us here. "He began to go insane and we had to stop him." His voice croaked in despair.

I shared a look with Gray, both of us understanding what Bobo really was –an unrested spirit. Natsu's cheerful mood had become serious at the old man's confession. "Don't worry. We'll help you. Just tell us how."

Moka looked up at us, his resolved glare made more frightening by his demonic features.

"Isn't it simple? We want you to destroy the moon."

_Oh crap._

* * *

I sat down in the corner of the room the villagers had given us, my back against the straw wall. Gray was leaning by the window, being careful to avoid the violet rays shining in. It wasn't certain whether we would receive the same fate as the villagers if we stayed here but none of us were willing to chance it, except perhaps Natsu who seemed to like the idea of having horns.

"Destroy the moon. It seems a bit much doesn't it?" Gray asked aloud. I didn't reply, still shocked at their ridiculous request. Natsu shrugged. "How hard could it be? I'll just fly up there and knock it out of the sky." He commented casually.

"With what?" Gray asked incredulously.

"Happy of course." Natsu retorted. Even Happy looked exasperated at that suggestion. I bit my cheek, refusing the urge to beat him to his senses.

"There must be another way." Gray pondered, lying down on his sleeping mat. I watched the others settle down too and followed, my mind still focused on the village's curse and the purple moonlight, something nagging at my brain.

The early morning sun illumined our path away from the village. Natsu and Gray were half-asleep, complaining about how early it was. I clenched my fist, remembering their deafening snores from the night before. I had barely slept a wink, tossing and turning, unable to get the ghostly moon out of my head.

I tried to imagine what the jungle looked like under the purple moonlight as I marched on. We had decided our best chances would be the mountain top at the centre of the island. When we had awoken this morning, the villagers had return to their semi-deformed state and were still as persistent about destroying the moon. So it seemed the closer we could get to the violet orb the better.

I turned to face the others, impatient. They were trailing behind, whinging. I opened my mouth to scold them when a thick white mist enveloped us. At first I thought it was a fog but a putrid smell followed, making it impossible to breath.

"Gray! Natsu!" I yelled, blinded by the mist. A stunned Happy flew into my arms, completely wiped out by the stench. The guys appeared beside me, coughing in disgust. "Uhh! What is that?" Natsu protested, using his scarf to cover his nose. I was about to answer when I felt a dark shadow loom above us, glancing up my heart quickened at the silhouette of a giant rat, it's clawed foot about to crash down on us.

Turning on my heel with Happy in my arms I shrieked. "RUN!" Gray and Natsu seemed to share my panic as we sprinted up-hill, towards the conspicuous mountain. Natsu attempted to use his flames but he could barely run, the disgusting smell affecting him the most. Gray stopped, yelling at us to get out of the way as he struck the ground with his magic, covering it with a sheet of ice.

The giant rat, who had been charging after us at full speed tripped on the slippery surface, knocking itself out. Gray stood over it, relieved his plan had worked. Under all the panic we had completely lost our bearings. Looking around I noticed a worn out stone doorway, in the mountain's side, decorated with circles. Natsu and Happy had spotted it too, running inside. "Hey guys check this out!"

Apprehensive, I followed them, Gray by my side. "It looks like a temple." I commented once inside, the place was carved out of stone, circles etched on the walls.

"Yeah but what's with the symbols?" Gray wondered aloud.

I walked over to one of the decorated wall, running a hand over the design. "They're Moons." I spoke softly, glancing back at the ice mage. "Galuna island was once known as the Moon island."

"So it's a moon temple huh? Seems like a good place to start looking into this curse." Gray remarked and I nodded. Natsu stomped on the stone floor. "Man this place must be really old. How is it still standing?" His stomping intensified. A loud crack echoed through the passage causing us to freeze in fear as the ground below us began to crumbling away. I managed to give Natsu a death glare before the floor fell beneath us and we disappeared into darkness.

I landed on something soft, groaning. I peeked one eye open only to see the back of Natsu's head squashed into the ground, his whining muffled by the dirt. I stood up, brushing myself off. I looked around, we were in cave, a pale glowing light loomed a few feet ahead.

Natsu pushed himself off the ground, not impressed that I had used him as a landing pillow. I smiled at him gingerly, amused by his pouty expression. Gray stumbled over to us, still a bit dazed by our sudden fall. Happy hovered above us, completely unaffected.

Natsu noticed the strange blue light ahead and grinned. "Awesome! This must be a secret tunnel!" he exclaimed, running towards the strange light. A foreign sensation pulsed through me. "Natsu wait!" I called out, slightly panicked by this unfamiliar feeling. I ran after him, bumping into his hard back as I turned the corner.

His mouth was agape in awe. "Lucy…What is that thing?" He whispered, unable to take his eyes away from the enormous slap of ice that occupied the hollow cavern we stood in. I stepped towards the object, my feet moving without intention. My brown eyes taking in the fiendish creature trapped inside.

It was huge and menacing even when frozen. Its black teeth curled into a snarl, its claws out reached; its body appeared to be made of black stone, hard, impenetrable. Approaching the ice I felt a slight hum coming from it, surprised when it felt lukewarm under my touch, unlike any ice I had ever seen.

I saw Gray enter in the reflection of the ice. Upon seeing it he froze, his face twisted in horrified disbelief. I paused, watching him intently. He recognised the creature.

Natsu laughed, oblivious to Gray's reaction. "Oh man. This guy looks tough. I can't wait to beat his ass!" He exclaimed, running forward with his fist aflame. Gray moved faster than I thought possible, his frantic hands holding Natsu up by his waistcoat. "NATSU!" He roared. "YOU IDIOT! THIS THING CAN'T BE KILLED. YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE."

Natsu, astonished by the alarm in his teammate's voice, extinguished his flame. "You know what this is?" He asked cautiously. Gray let him go, turning to face the slab of blue ice. "Deliora- the Demon of Destruction." His voice trailed off, devastated. "It killed my parents." He murmured.

Footsteps echoed from the secret tunnel. I turned quickly, pressing a finger to my lips as my eyes met the others and motioned towards the boulders for cover. They nodded, following my lead as I crouched in the shadow of the cold rock.

I counted three sets of footsteps, on seemed lighter than the other two – a woman perhaps? Their voices were muffled. It seemed the unconscious giant rat had tipped them off for intruders.

"It won't be long until Deliora is free." A nasally voice commented. "A few more doses of moondrip should do it." The female voice replied.

_Moondrip?_

"We better find the people we harmed my poor Angelica before they cause more trouble." She mused. The footsteps got closer and I held my breath, realising that we were only a few more steps from being exposed. Tentatively I grasped a small pebble from the cavern's floor, tossing overhead, back towards the tunnel they emerged from.

The pebble met its mark, clattering down the tunnel. The visitors ran after the noise. I slumped against the cool rock, relieved that my skill in accuracy didn't depend on my bow. "That was close." I muttered to myself. Natsu nodded, looking slightly disappointed that he didn't get to fight them. Gray was staring at Deliora, approaching it half-dazed.

"It shouldn't be here." He murmured. "How is it here?" He perched himself on a small rock near the ice, unable to take his eyes away from its ethereal glow.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

Gray paused, finding it hard to speak. "It should be hidden in the Northern continent where it was sealed."

"Sealed? You mean frozen?" Natsu continued. The familiar déjà vu rushed through my mind. The words forcing themselves out.

"Ice shell." I murmured.

Gray nodded, too distracted to find my knowing strange. "It's a spell where caster gives their life to trap their opponent in unmeltable ice. My mentor did it back in Ivran. Deliora was terrorising villages for years before she stopped him but it cost her life…" His voice trailed off, conflicted.

He glared at Natsu. "That's why you can't wake it because then Ur's sacrifice meant nothing." He spoke quietly, his voice breaking.

"Then what will we do now? What were they saying about freeing it? "Natsu asked, restless.

I stepped forward, out of the shadows. "Whatever they're doing, it involves the moon." I settled down on a boulder near the edge of the cavern, giving Gray his space. "We'll just have to wait until it comes out again."

Natsu nodded and promptly fell asleep. Happy flew up beside me, leaning his head on my lap. I watched Gray from my perch. I knew he was crying, it was expected. I closed my eyes, trying to give him the little privacy I could.

I wondered how I would react if my Mom had done that. Sacrificed herself. I clenched a fist, thinking about that was pointless, she was gone either way. Mom was a poor example but if Grandeeney or another dragon had sacrificed themselves like that... I sighed, exhausted at the mere thought. My heart heavy, the Dragons had to be out there somewhere. They can't just disappear.

It didn't matter anyway. I opened my eyes, gazing at the magical ice. A sombre acceptance washing over me. When I touched the ice earlier I felt something. That unexplainable sense of perception struck again. Gray didn't have to worry about Deliora being freed.

Because Deliora was already dead.

* * *

I awoke to chanting. A beam of moonlight shone down onto the ice, submerging the cavern in purple light. What was more worrying was the way the ice seemed to lose some of its colour under the moonlight- as if its vigour was draining.

Gray didn't seem to miss this either, his face pale. I leapt down from my perch, noticing the magic circles above. "They must have connected this cavern to the rooftop. There's no other way to get that light down here." I yelled over the deafening chanting. Natsu seemed to understand first. "We need to get up those bastards!" he shouted, darting towards the tunnel. "There must be a way up."

Gray sprinted past him, determined. Happy and I followed, racing up through almost a dozen spiralling staircases, the monotonous chanting ringing in our ears. Upon reaching the final staircase, we slowed our step, becoming cautious. We emerged from the temple, seeking cover in the bushes nearby.

In front of us was a circle of ornate pillars, each glittering in the moon's purple light. The source of the chanting found as over two dozen cloaked figures recited an archaic tongue. Their chants seemed to intensify the moonlight, focusing a vivid beam down onto the cavern below. They stayed firmly back from the circular opening in the centre of the pillars, as if afraid to be caught in the moon's strengthened rays.

Gray and Natsu's attention seemed to be on the conversation the mages were having. By their voices I could tell they were the same ones who had interrupted us earlier except for the masked mage, who seemed to be the leader.

"What do you mean you didn't find the trespassers? "He demanded, only a small twinge of annoyance in his imposing voice. The short man shrugged. "We searched all day but we found no one."

The mask mage paused, thoughtful. "No doubt it was one of those villagers…" He murmured, turning to his troop. "I have waited too long for them to interfere now. Eliminate them."

Chills ran down my spine. Destroy the village? He couldn't be serious. I felt myself take a step backwards, away from my teammates who were engrossed in the appalling conversation. I couldn't let them eradicate an entire village, especially for the sake of a dead demon. I hesitated, finding myself at the edge of the jungle, my distance going unnoticed by my peers.

If I stayed with them I wouldn't be able to use HeartString and if those people died because of that… The pink-haired female and her two companions disappeared back into the temple, no doubt heading to commit the genocide of an innocent village. Determined, I slipped away into the shaded trees.

I sprinted through the dense vegetation, dodging vines and leaping over fallen trees. Once I knew I was too far away for Natsu or Happy to follow me I began the real chase. Unfortunately the trio were nowhere to be found. Closing my eyes I reached out, hoping that strange power of mine could seek them.

_Nothing._

I frowned, taking the next logical step. If they were going to attack the villagers they would need to go there first. _I need a vantage point._ I scanned the skyline in the direction of the village, no abandoned buildings, no cliffs, nothing substantial. Dejected, I formed my bow in my hand. _I'll just have to stay in the air._

Under the purple light HeartString lacked it's usually lustre, reminding me of how the ice reacted. I aimed my bow at the ground, my eyes a Sky Dragon white. Pulling back my hand I flew into the air but only a few metres, enough to rise above the treeline. Irritated by how weak that shot had turned out, I fired again, only to rise a few more feet.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath. My magic was weaker than normal, much weaker. Realising I needed to find a vantage point sooner rather than later my eyes landed on a large palm tree a few miles ahead. I focusing my energy I shot my bow again, expecting a lag in my power. The magic was weak but surprisingly I didn't feel drained.

I perched on the tree's peak, crouching down to steady myself. I examined my bow, curious. I had expected my magic to be diminished by now but I felt fine, it seemed more like HeartString's fault that my projectiles were weak. Its usual brightness dulled in the purple light. I held out a hand to the moonlight, pensive. Could it be affecting my bow?

I furrowed my brow. If that was true then saving the villagers was going to be harder that I thought. Craning my neck, I scanned the ground below. I was fortunate; the area surrounding the village walls was mainly grassland which would make it easier to spot the attackers. Even if my bow magic was weaker I could still fire a critical shot from this distance.

After a few minutes my nerves were beginning grow. Why weren't they here yet? I froze, panicked for a moment. Were they already there? I stood up, trying to get a better view over the tall fence. I sighed relieved when I saw the demonic creatures hustling around inside. My relief was short lived as an ear-splitting screech rang across the valley.

Following the deafening noise I stared at the bizarre silhouette descending from the mountain peak.

"You have got to be kidding me."

It was the rat from earlier except it was flying, using its long tail as a propeller. I could make out the silhouettes of the three mages on her back but what really got my attention was the giant steaming bucket the rat held in its forearms.

I watched it approach, dumbfounded. The closer it got the more ominous the contents of the giant bucket appeared. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. I held HeartString tightly. The rat was too far away to hit with my natural magic. I smiled, reaching down for a Golden Key.

If I could knock that rat out of the sky before it reached the village then their chances of succeeding would drop dramatically. But with these keys I only had one chance. Cancer's key glistened in fingers as if trying to encourage me.

I widened my stance, bringing my bow up to face the creature in the sky. I aligned Cancer with HeartString, setting his primary skill. I took a deep breath, focusing on spinning tail miles away in the sky above. The rat was getting dangerously close now; I didn't have time to falter. I released the key's power, keeping my stance as I waited for the hidden blade to meet its mark. [Cancer's primary power is large spinning blade projectile with the power to cut through any substance.]

A slight grin tugged at my lips when the tail sprang away from its owner. The rat didn't even have time to acknowledge its lost limb. Its sudden descent lasting only a few seconds before the rodent came crashing down, rolling to a stop on a beach, miles away from its original target. The bucket of what appeared to be acid was disintegrating a small grove of trees where the rat had dropped it mid-fall.

I press Cancer's key to my lips in thanks, staring out at the crash site. It's unlikely that they'd still be conscious after that fall, unless that rat had seatbelts. I had better make sure anyway, even one mage could do serious damage if I left them alone. Hooking the golden key back to my waist I leaped down to the foliage below, using a combination of wind magic and sprinting to navigate the dense jungle towards the faraway beach.

* * *

It was dawn when I arrived at the crash site. The beach was further away than expected and my weak flying abilities slowed down the trip considerably. I was tired and the temptation to take a break throughout the night was strong but I had to make sure they were out of the picture first.

My shoes crunched on the damp sand. I had stopped by the giant bucket too, the jelly acid it contained had disposed of an area much larger than the village, luckily the place seemed to be completely uninhabited before the acid hit, not that I could be sure. I bit my cheek, thinking of what would have happened if I hadn't shot them from the sky. Would the village and its people be smouldering ashes right now?

Pissed, I stepped towards my victims. The rat was out cold, it was crushing the legs of the shorter unconscious male while the other was twitching, his shoulders buried in the sand. I frowned noticing the absence of the pink haired woman. I reached down to my keys, touching my newest addition. "Virgo, come out please." I spoke aloud. While I did the summoning act in front of the others in reality it didn't require such formality.

The maid appeared before me, bowing her head. "Hello Mistress. Do you wish to punish me?" she inquired, her pretty face blank.

I sighed. "No Virgo. And I told you not to call me that!" I pointed out exasperated. I lifted the rat slightly, checking to see if its master was underneath. She wasn't.

"Then what do you wish to be called Mistress?"

"I've told you before. Call me Lucy." I replied, distracted, checking the sand for signs.

"I'm afraid that won't do Mistress."

I sighed. "Oh forget about it. I need to make sure these guys don't escape. Tie them up for me?"

Virgo nodded. "Yes Mistress. The rat too Mistress?"

I eyed the rodent hesitantly. "Yeah that might be a good idea."

A faint rustling coming from the treeline caught my attention. I grinned as I saw a familiar figure begin to stir. She must have fallen off before they crashed. I formed HeartString in my hand, its vibrance returned. I strode behind her, placing my foot gently on her back. She froze under my touch, not daring to look at her assailant.

"I saw what your acid did. Nasty piece of work if you ask me. "I remarked, pleased I had found her.

The mage flustered, trying to come up with an excuse. "I…eh umm... Deliora-" I felt the sun on my back and sneered. "Shhhhh now. I don't need your excuses."

My bow hummed with anticipation. "You know what I love about dawn?" I asked sweetly, pulling my hand back. "No moonlight." I sang, my bow emitting a blinding flash. The mage slumped into the ground; unconscious. Satisfied I turned on my heel to find Virgo watching me, the mages and their rodent bound in chains behind her.

"Would you prefer Dreadlord Mistress? It seems to suit you." She remarked, impassive.

I deadpanned, ignoring her jab. Despite how it looked, I had only used a form of sleep of magic on her. I wasn't going to beat up an injured person even if that person was okay with killing over a dozen people in one go. "Virgo would you take care of this one too?"

"Of course Dreadlord." She remarked. I groaned, wishing I had responded after all. I strolled over to the giant rat and its companions, inspecting the damage. Glad when I saw nothing serious, some broken bones and missing teeth but they'd all live another day.

The purple moonlight seemed to affect people badly. No doubt it had warped these mages' minds slightly too. I didn't even know their names but I refused to believe they'd kill so easy. That being said were trying to revive a Demon of Destruction at the moment so maybe my judge of character wasn't exactly spot on. All I knew is that the moonlight was not something I wanted to spend more time in; the sooner we ended it the better.

I glanced at my celestial spirit who was dragging the female mage over to where her companions lay, a small smile on my lips. The discomfort I had felt towards summoning my spirits was beginning to waver. I found myself enjoying their company more. Although that wasn't the reason I called Virgo just now. I could have used my own metal power to tie them up but I wasn't sure if my magic would weaken under the moonlight tonight. My key's powers seemed to be at their usual strength so Virgo's own chains had a better chance of lasting.

"I am done Dreadlord. Is that all?" Virgo inquired. I groaned, pinching my forehead. "Please don't call me that Virgo. Yes that is everything thank you." I touched her key, sending her back to the Celestial world before she could come up with another title.

I yawned, tiredness slapping me in the face. I gazed at the inland, the pillars of the Moon temple looming in the distance, shrouded in clouds. There was nothing I could do until the moon returned. I marched inland until the giant rat was out of sight. The village was miles away. I would make sure to go back before sundown; it would be a lot quicker with my full magic. Exhausted, I slumped against a tree. For now I would rest.

* * *

Using the dense foliage as cover, I sped through the island's mainland. My sky magic allowed me to weave in and out between trees, flying faster and much easier than the night before. Finally I reached the village, perching myself on a tree much closer to the high menacing fence. It was dusk and the setting sun made it easier for me to hide in the tall trees.

I gazed down over the fence. The village seemed more alive than usual, more erratic? The villagers moved with a more frantic step, discomfort in their jittery eyes. I frowned, focusing on the crowd below searching for the cause. My stomach flipped as my eyes landed on a familiar red-headed mage, sitting poised with her armoured back to me. Erza appeared to be nibbling on some cheesecake, her mere presence making the villagers uneasy. I couldn't blame them; even from where I stood I could tell she was seething.

Happy was with her, tied up and looking miserable. The other two were nowhere to be found but the fact she was relaxing meant that she probably already had them somewhere. I swallowed, wondering if they were getting punished. I noticed Erza tense, as if she sensed I was watching.

Forming my bow, I quickly slipped away, flying towards the temple. The sun had fully set now. I needed to arrive before the moon appeared. I rose above the treeline, stepping down on the empty pillared floor. I hadn't expected to find the ritual site unoccupied, letting out a sigh of relief that I did. I stepped through the pillars, my feet coming to a halt at the opening's ledge. Peering down I could only see a few levels of the inner temple, any deeper was too dark, the bottom engulfed in blackness. If I hadn't seen the blue ice with my very eyes I'd almost believe there was no bottom, that if I fell I'd be falling for eternity, a never-ending abyss.

I could hear sounds of a struggle coming from the lower levels of the temple. I smiled; perhaps the boys weren't caught after all? I flash of Natsu's flames illuminated the cavern, revealing the ice for a brief moment; it was smaller than it was the night before. Only a few more hours of moonlight would open the Demon's casket.

I circled the opening, inspecting the lower floors. I didn't need to look up to know the moon had come out, as my world was basked in purple light, illuminating the levels below, all the way down to the iced monster. The moondrip began to work immediately, the ice beginning to sweat.

I frowned, a pale flash of light coming from a few floors below. I crouched down next to the opening, the intensifying moonlight making it easier to see. Gray was fighting another ice mage, enraged. I bit lip, knowing it was only a few more minutes until he discovered the fate of Deliora, hoping he could out till then.

Suddenly the stone moved beneath me, almost sending me over the edge. I hit the ground, bracing myself. I breathed heavily, alarmed. Pulling myself to the opening's edge, I peered down. The lower levels had been moved so that there was only a sliver of moonlight could reach the ice slab. I cursed under my breath; it would take hours for Deliora to melt now.

Gray's opponent was slumped on the ground, defeated. I watched Gray, expecting him to leave or to secure his enemy. Instead he widened his stance, a look of pained resolution on his face. My heart pounded erratically as I recognised the hand motions. He was planning to cast Ice Shell.

"Gray. No!" I whispered, knowing I couldn't call out to him. He couldn't sacrifice himself, not for a dead monster. I stared in horror as he began to glow. I wished I could tell him Deliora was dead but how could I when I didn't even understand how I knew? I stood up, searching for something to stop him with. I felt my bow materialize in my hand, its existence dwindling in the strong purple light. I didn't have a choice, reaching for Virgo's key. I had to stop him.

I pulled back my key, aiming at the glowing ice mage. A familiar yell echoed from below causing me to pause. "Natsu?" I asked softly. The dragon slayer punched Gray with his fist aflame, not holding back. The glow of the Ice Shell spell snuffed out as Gray collapsed to his knees. Pressure lifting from my chest, I breathed, returning Virgo to my waist.

_Thank you Natsu._

I turned, facing the purple sky above, my composure regained. Natsu may have stopped him that time but Gray would undoubtedly try again. Deliora needed to be released soon. I glanced down at the shrinking ice below, barely able to see it through the small opening left by the altered floors. I couldn't move the levels back without descending which meant possibly being found by Natsu. Once that happened I'd be useless.

The closure of seeing Deliora's corpse would be only thing to prevent Gray from trying to seal it again. But how? I furrowed my brow, something nagging me. I felt my gaze go out to see, searching for an answer.

The moonlight shone on the calm sea, its white glow shimmering on the horizon. I reached out my hand as if to touch the gentle waves, my palm tainted violet. I frowned, noticing the difference in colour. The moonlight was normal out there. Come to think of it when we were approaching Galuna the moon wasn't abnormal either.

An idea formed in my head. Could it be? I spun, keeping my eye on the horizon that surrounded the island, the moonlight was same, pale white shimmer all the way around.

"A dome?" I pondered aloud. I gazed up at the purple moon, it was the first time I had examined it properly, a strange recognition came over me. I knew this magic.

_Galune._

I took a deep breath, trusting my instincts. If I was correct than I didn't need the moonlight to break the ice shell. If I was wrong I was destroying the chances Deliora's death ever would ever be discovered.

I needed my power at its full capabilities. I eyed the moon, grasping Taurus' golden key. "Looks like I have to destroy the moon." I breathed, nervous.

Widening my stance, I focused my power into my bow, returning some of its lustre. I raised my bow, parallel to the ground, facing it directly at the purple orb in the night's sky. I felt my key hum with power as I linked it with HeartString. Taurus' power strike was my best chance.

Breathing out I released my key's magic, sending a shockwave up into the sky above. A sickening crack boomed throughout the island. I watched in horror as the violet sky above me began to fracture, the sound of each expanding crack like thunder. The purple moonlight began to disperse and HeartString began to return to its normal gleam. My eyes turned gold as I sent one final burst of power through the night's sky, shattering the layer that had been casting the purple hue.

The shards disintegrated before they hit the earth, any evidence of the eerie moonlight gone. The world returned to its natural colour, the pale white light washing away the apparent spookiness. The significance of my actions hit me; it wouldn't be long before someone came to investigate. I needed to free Deliora.

I crouched by the opening's edge, the blue ice in my sights. I thought back to when I first saw the purple moonlight; I had made the connection then without realising it. This moondrip magic was a power I already possessed. The same power I had used only a few days before. Only I knew it by a different name- Antimagic.

I pulled back my hand, remembering a history lesson. Usually it was the Dragons who taught me about their kind but being a Celestial mage my Mother had an affinity towards the planets and the night's sky. So she decided she would teach me about Galune.

_The Moon Dragon._

Antimagic was believed to be an unnatural power, disliked by many. It was a contradiction; a magic that existed to stop magic. Such a paradox had to be artificial; formed by an accident or some dark mage.

My eyes turned violet as I shot the familiar purple light down onto the ice below, holding my hand back to allow a continuous flow until the ice shrank away, revealing the obsidian monster within. I smiled, watching Gray fall to his knees as Deliora crumbled to dust. My brown eyes returned. I leant back onto the cold stone floor, staring up at the stars.

Those people were wrong. Antimagic was the Moon's element, otherwise known as Moondrip, a completely organic form of energy. My Mother used it as an example for natural balance of our world. There were always two sides to a coin, she would say. Darkness couldn't exist without light. Magic couldn't exist without antimagic. Life couldn't exist without death.

Yet people still feared those forces. Galune, the moon dragon was the first to be killed in the civil war, targeted by his own ilk.

I sighed, feeling my magic beginning to drain. The spell had backfired, like it always did. HeartString began to flicker, vanishing as the sound of footsteps on the stairs below. At first I thought it was Natsu and Gray but there were more than two. I pulled myself into a low crouching stance, hoping they weren't coming here. I didn't even have enough power to form my bow which took less energy than a summoning.

Over a dozen cloaked moon worshippers swarmed from the stairs, their incensed eyes on me. I couldn't be surprised; I did just destroy their moondrip. I grumbled, realising I had a complete lack of weapons. I shrugged, standing up calmly as the worshippers surrounded me. I stretched my arms preparing for a messy fight. Turning sharply and diving into the crowd, my fists at the ready.

* * *

Natsu stumbled off the ship onto the Hargeon marina. His laughter returned, a wide grin on his green face. "Ah luce I still can't believe you got beaten up by those Moon weirdos. I mean they didn't even use magic!" He guffawed.

I remained silent, my arms crossed defensively. "They ran away before I could pay them back." I hissed, not for the first time since Erza had brought me back to the village. I was covered in bruises, when Natsu first saw me he was concerned but after he realised they were only superficial he started to see the funny side.

Natsu patted me on the shoulder. "They only ran because they saw Erza coming." He pointed out. He was right. Erza had appeared a few minutes after the fight had begun, scaring the worshippers away. It may have not looked like it but the fight was even, at least it had been until one of them hit me from behind, knocking me to the ground. It's a lot harder to get up when you have people kicking you.

Despite the bruises and a few cracked ribs the attack had worked out in my favour. Erza seemed to think I had been captured by the Moon worshippers the day before, explaining my disappearance. I touched my side gingerly; I could fix myself up once I got home.

Gray had been silent for most of the journey, staring out to sea. I found myself joining him, watching the water swell and surge as we sailed past. We didn't speak but I felt that my presence was comforting to him, reminding him that he wasn't alone even if his mentor was gone.

Erza called me over as we began to walk the familiar route back to Fairy Tail. She seemed to have calmed down now that we completed the mission successfully. She waited as I approached, something resting in her palm.

"I refused the money but the Chief insisted on giving us this." She reached out her open hand, revealing a golden key. I gasped, remembering the reward. I looked up at her, uncertain whether to take it or not.

"Is this for me?" I asked in disbelief. Golden keys was incredibly rare. Erza nodded. I picked the key up carefully, admiring its design.

"Sagittarius." I remarked, recognising his symbol. "The Archer." I grinned. Perhaps he could give me a few pointers?

"You are all still getting punished." Erza pointed out, resulting in Gray and Natsu's uncontrollable sobs. I smiled, clutching the golden key.

_Not bad for my first S-class mission._

I smirked, pleased with myself. I hooked the key to my waist, following my tearful guild mates.

_**Hope you enjoyed it. I love reviews to please tell me what you think. I'm planning on completely redoing the Phantom arc OR finding another way to introduced Gajeel and Juvia that involves less time. Maybe well have some Bamf Lucy in our next chapter! **_

_**Either way things are going to move into their AU world soon which will be fantastic since following the arcs is doing my head in! :D**_

_**Thanks for reading! Bye!**_


End file.
